Power Cut
by yamiskoi
Summary: 2D begins having... thoughts about Noodle. When there's a power cut, she screams, and who would run to her other than 2D? Noodle x 2D DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Author: yamiskoi.

Title: Power Cut.

Summary: 2D begins having… thoughts about Noodle. She is only fourteen. When there is a power cut, she screams, and who should come running but 2D himself? And with Christmas coming up… Everyone could do without the mistletoe hanging in Kong Studios.

Themes/Pairing: Noodle x 2D. Het, minor, lemon, M/F, WD.

Disclaimer: Um, yeah. I don't own the Gorillaz, or anything else mentioned in this fic other than my own name. I will not make any profit from this fic, and it's meant for entertainment uses only. I'm not implying that this have ever happened, or ever will happen, but hey, a girl can dream, eh? I also do not own the lyrics to HIM: Bury me deep inside your heart, or the band in any way, so :P!

Yami's koi: hey gies! This is my first ever Gorillaz fic, my first published Het lemon fic and my first time at having a go at writing something like this. So please, be gentle on me, but not too gentle.

Murdoc: I'll be gentle on ya… or not.

Russell: yeah, maybe not. Cracks knuckles

Yami's koi: sniffs anyways… Hope you enjoy this! The lyrics to HIM - Bury me Deep Inside Your Heart, are at the bottom, if anyone is interested.

It wasn't exactly what you could call the ideal crush. He had a few flaws, like anyone else - missing teeth, black eyes, which were not of his fault - yet these were the things that made him perfect. Yet the one thing that Noodle wished she could change about 2D was his age. Almost double her age in years, 2D had probably better women on his mind than the young Japanese girl.

Besides, she couldn't go around wishing that something that would never happen would… that would just be lying to herself, and Noodle was sick of it all. Sighing, she placed her guitar onto the floor of her bedroom, finding no solace or distraction from playing it. Before these… feelings… had surfaced within her, this guitar had been her source of happiness. Now, it could only make her feel worse, hearing 2D's smooth, deep voice singing in her mind as she played. It only made her heartache worse.

"I don't understand why I'm acting like this," Noodle said to herself for the millionth time, staring out of her bedroom window in Kong Studios. It was almost Christmas, as well, and the nights were getting longer, darker… And despite her age being fourteen: an age when she knew monsters did not exist… Sometimes she hated being in the Studio. The fact that she could see a graveyard from her bedroom didn't exactly help matters, either. And when she had returned to Kong studios, knowing that there had once been zombies roaming the hallways, sometimes she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being watched.

Noodle turned, quickly. No one was in her room… she was safe for now. Besides, even if there had been anyone in the room… Wouldn't she have been able to kick their asses anyway? A small smile crept over the Japanese Girl's face. Yes… There was no reason to be afraid.

The light in Noodle's room flickered. She glanced at the light. It hung there innocently, unmoving. It had probably just been her imagination. She turned back to face the window, gazing out into the blackening night…

When the lights went out in her room.

Noodle whirled around. She heard a deep, croaky voice… Then the sound of shuffling feet against the floor… A horrible, high-pitched cackle, piercing through her mind and soul. She then heard the shuffling again… It was getting closer… Holy shit… IT WAS A ZOMBIE!

Without thinking, about forgetting about all of her previous strength… Noodle released a high-pitched scream.

_**2D, Russel and Murdoc - Kitchen.**_

Russel gasped ever so quietly when the power tripped out. He hated being in the dark with Murdoc… It was oddly unnerving, knowing that the man could do anything from just a simple beating to killing them.

"Shit, the power's tripped out!" 2D stated, groping around the kitchen for his lighter. He shuffled his feet across the shiny floor so that he wouldn't fall over anything.

"No shit, Dullard." Murdoc growled, illuminating the room dimly with his own lighter. 2D blinked, glaring at the Satanist.

"Isn't that my lighter?"

Murdoc released his loud, cackling laughter, piercing through the silence that had suddenly taken over the vast Studio. "Well done." The bassist grinned at 2D's pissed off reaction. "You want this? Then I'll be in the Winnebago." Murdoc showed his teeth one last time before shuffling away, his cruel sounding laughter fading away into the night, leaving a very annoyed 2D and Russel in the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I'd better go and see about hitting the sack myself… There ain't nothing better to do now we've lost pow--"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!"

2D silenced Russel immediately, listening intently to the girlish sound. His eyes widened when he realized that it had to be Noodle… She was the only one still in her room. Without thinking, 2D bounded to where he thought was the door… And instead, ran directly into the bike that was inconveniently in his way. He fell with a deafening crash to the floor, crying out in pain.

"Shit!"

Russel shook his head, picking up the thin man easily. "Go THAT way!" The Drummer yelled, facing the man in the right direction. 2D nodded and skidded off, one hand on each wall for support and guidance through the corridors of Kong. Russel tutted, turning to find himself left in the kitchen with nobody. He shook his head and sighed. "Aw, well…"

2D panted as he raced up the stairs, pounding his feet as he went. He kept knocking into things, and Noodle screamed again. What if she was hurt? What if she was scared? A million similar thoughts ran through his head, and his heart leapt when he heard another loud scream. 2D believed to hear some Japanese mingled in with the cry of fear, but dismissed the thought.

"Noodle? NOODLE!" 2D screamed, glaring into the darkness. He hurled around the corner, and saw the door that bore the sign 'Noodle's Room.' With a sigh of relief, he ran in.

Noodle screamed upon seeing him. She shook her head fiercely, turning her face from the black-eyed man as he tried to comfort her. Automatically she pulled her arms up to cover her face, as if she was expected a blow of some sort. Frowning, 2D tried to silence her screams, and found no other way to do so than to clamp his hand across her lips, muffling the panicked cry. His eyes gazed deeply into hers, and she gasped when she recognized the man.

"2D-chan?"

2D smiled warmly, nodding as he allowed his hand to fall from Noodle's face. "Yeah… It's me darlin'…" He reassured her, stroking through the purple-y black locks that covered most of her beautiful eyes. She visibly relaxed, though the same pretty eyes kept on glancing behind 2D's figure, as if she was expecting something to happen.

2D tilted Noodle's head so she would look at him. He smiled softly. He really enjoyed all the time he spent with Noodle… He didn't have to pretend to act all manly, or idiotic because that was what was expected of him… 2D could truly be himself around the young Japanese teen. He wondered idly what her lips would feel like, pressed against his own.

The vocalist blinked… What the hell was that? Had he truly just wondered what a kiss between himself, 2D, and her, Noodle, would feel like? He suppressed a blush and quelled Noodle's questioning look with thus:

"So, Noodle… Why did you scream, sweetheart?"

Now it was Noodle's turn to blush. She felt like a little girl again, and hated the fact that she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

"I, Um… heard noises when the power went out, and…" She hid her face from the man quickly. "I thought it was a zombie…" She trailed off, now REALLY embarrassed. Though the two were enveloped in darkness, she worried that her blush had grown so much he would see her, glowing through the darkness.

2D didn't find it funny in the slightest. He silently embraced Noodle, rubbing her back soothingly. "Aww… Poor Noodle. But you're safe now… You're 'ere, with me." 2D grinned at the thought. What he'd give to have Noodle with him in an entirely different sense than how she was expected to take it.

Noodle sighed and allowed herself to be comforted by the zombie-loving 2D, smiling as she inhaled the scent of his blue hair. Immediately she felt the familiar want and ache that kept insisting she kissed him, but again, she nudged the thought aside. It was bad enough that she was harbouring such feelings, let alone fantasising about it actually happening whilst being held by the man.

2D grinned behind Noodle's back, feeling glad as he had a reason to touch the young Japanese guitarist. He rubbed her back soothingly, calming her trembling gradually. This didn't bother him. The longer he was allowed to remain in Noodle's arms, the better. 2D was glad that he was able to touch her so lovingly like this, if nothing else. Noodle moaned quietly, as the ministrations soon turned into a massage. 2D sighed at this, feeling a familiar warmth spread to his groin. His blackened eyes widened, yet he continued to massage the young teenager gently.

'Oh, shit!' He thought, panicking. 'If she notices I'm hard, I'm gonna drive her away forever! Damn Noodle… Why'd you have to moan like that? That's the reason I'm feelin' like this righ' now… Damn.' 2D sighed, moving his relaxing hands down Noodle's back, drawing more quiet gasps and groans from her.

"Mmmm… 2D…" Noodle moaned, causing 2D's cock to throb impatiently within the confines of his jeans. 2D groaned inwardly, continuing with his ministrations on the young woman.

"Y-Yeah?" 2D stammered, cursing himself afterwards. Noodle arched her back, pressing her breasts into 2D's chest unwittingly. This time 2D really did have to strain to contain his excitement. Again, his cock twitched inside his pants.

"Ahh… Right there…" She murmured. 2D continued to work on that area, finding himself getting increasingly uncomfortable due to his current position: sitting awkwardly on Noodle's bed, with her pressed up against him, arms wrapped around each other… It was beginning to hurt his own back.

Noodle felt a slight tingle between her legs, and immediately liked the feeling. She knew what it was, so she wasn't concerned, but she was worried about what would happen if her desires got the better of her.

"Umm, 2D? You can let go now…" She said quietly, not wanting him to go at all.

2D slowly pulled back, dragging his hands along her skin. His blackened eyes searched hers in the darkness, and then he smiled widely. Noodle saw the missing two teeth, and couldn't help but feel angry at Murdoc, who had inflicted the said injuries. Yet to her they couldn't be seen as flaws - for to her, they made him all too perfect.

"Come on, Noodle. Let's go downstairs… I lef' Russel down there earlier." 2D explained, gripping Noodle's hand. When she questioned him about it, he merely replied, "It's so we don't loose each other in this darkness."

Yami's koi: so… yeah. My first Gorillaz fic. It will eventually be a lemon, so, um… Yeah. Lol.

2D: Blinks I should have pounced her there and then.

Noodle: I wouldn't have complained.

2D: grins awww… kisses her Noodle kisses back Yami's koi takes photos

Yami's koi: Lol. Anyways, please R&R me… And I've recently started up this site on freewebs. I'm going to host fan art and fan fiction. It can be on any couple, as long as its Gorillaz-related. You can have your own characters and such forth. Just email me at if you're interested… Please. So far I've only gotten my stuff up there, so I could do with other people's too. Onegai?

2D and Noodle: are still kissing

Yami's koi: is still taking photos So… See ya! Should I continue? Am I crap? Am I good? Do I suck ass totally? Do I… Falls asleep

'_Let me wake up in your arms  
Hear you say it's not alright  
Let me be so dead and gone  
So far away from life  
Close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart._

All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, just you.

Let me never see the sun  
And never see you smile  
Let us be so dead and so gone  
So far away from life  
Just close my eyes  
Hold me tight  
And bury me deep inside your heart.

All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love.

That's the way it's always been  
My heart stops beating only for you Baby  
Only for your loving.

All I ever wanted was you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted is you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love  
You're all I ever wanted, you, my love.'

_Artist and song: HIM - Bury me Deep Inside Your Heart._

_Album: Razorblade Romance._


	2. Christmas Shopping

Noodle was suddenly thankful for the darkness when 2D grabbed her hand. It concealed her pretty, light blush, and meant that her other emotions could be hidden as well. 2D was taking great care as they moved downwards, towards the kitchen.

"So, um… 2D…" Noodle said nervously, not even knowing what to say. She could just about make out him turning to look at her in the darkness, one hand gripping the banister for support. "Um… Will you take me out Christmas shopping tomorrow?" She asked shyly, so suddenly that not even she had been prepared to say it. She bit her lower lip and brushed her hair from her eyes.

2D grinned in the darkness, baring his missing teeth to the beautiful, purple-haired teenager. "Sure Noodle." A sudden though crossed his mind, and he had to address it. "But wouldn't ya hate to 'ave any friends of yours see you with an old git like me?"

Noodle smiled, giggling. "You aren't old. Just older than me. And I don't really have any friends… They only like me because of what I am, not because of who I am." She stared into the vocalists' black eyes. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

2D shrugged himself out of a fantasy similar to the massage scene back there, but with a very different ending. "Uh, 'course I do Noodle." They carried on, 2D flicking on his lighter. "Wait a mo," He muttered, when they passed the bathroom. He grabbed a candle from within the black, almost cave-like space, lit it with his lighter and handed it to Noodle. With regret he let go of her hand, regarding her in the dim candlelight with wide eyes.

She was beautiful. Her dark eyes shone brightly with happiness and yet a tinge of fear, framed by a pretty, small blush that dusted her cheeks a slight pink. Her long, silky purple hair brushed against his arms as she took hold of the candle, and 2D sighed regretfully when it was gone. Noodle shot him an innocent, questioning look, obviously needing to know the reason why he had allowed such a noise – cute and pleasant though it was – to escape his lips. 2D shrugged at her.

"The gas in my lighter is running' out," He invented wildly, holding the lighter at arms length to cast some light ahead of them. "Anyway. We'd better get back down to Russ… He's all alone." He stated softly, the two inching their way towards the kitchen.

When they finally got there, the chubby man was still there, but was making himself a sandwich with great difficulty. He whirled around as soon as he saw a dim light approach him, and immediately breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, I thought it was Murdoc coming back," Russel explained, turning his back on 2D to continue making his sandwich. 2D shrugged, handing him the lighter silently.

"You're need's greater than mine," He explained, throwing himself down onto the sofa nearby, avoiding the bike that he'd fallen over earlier. As was the usual custom with things such as that, it was still in the position it had been when 2D had sped from the kitchen. Noodle squeezed on the couch with him, blushing faintly when she realized they were crushed up next to each other, limbs and bodies pressed together so fucking closely. To make it less cramped, she lay halfway across 2D, smiling up at his half amused, half panicked face.

'I jus' hope I don't get a boner this time,' 2D thought to himself, grinning down at the teenager in his arms… He'd automatically brought them around her. The sight was so cute, but all Noodle could do was blush adorably. She avoided his intense gaze for a few moments, and turned her head slightly at Russel.

"Can you make me something, Russel, please?" She asked innocently, eyes widening to get what she wanted. She didn't use it to manipulate the men in the house – In fact, such eyes only seemed to work on 2D and Russel. That and Noodle never asked Murdoc for anything – she knew what the answer would be before the question had even left her lips.

The Drummer looked at her with a wide smile on his face. "Anythin' for a lady," He insisted, making another sandwich for the guitar player. She grinned up at 2D. He cottoned on.

"What about me, Russ?" He asked, putting on the most girlish face he could muster. Just to hear Noodle laugh, he fluttered his eyelashes softly. It had the desired effect for Noodle, and she hugged his middle in response.

Russel grinned.

"I said 'anything for a lady,' not 'anything for a transvestite.'" Russel stated, turning his back on the vocalist with a grin. 2D blinked, shoving his middle finger up in the air behind the man's back before turning back to Noodle. She seemed to be shivering slightly. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the young, lithe form once more, rubbing Noodle's arms comfortingly. She mumbled something that sounded vaguely Japanese and cuddled to him closer.

"Arigatou," She said a little louder, not fully aware that she had fallen back into speaking her mother tongue. 2D's arms rubbing along her arms and legs were, if anything, causing her to shiver even more. This was partially because it was 2D who was treating her to such touches, but slightly because of what had happened earlier, in her bedroom. She had not prompted him to massage her, or to hold her comfortingly until her fears diminished… So what had? Did 2D simply pity her, seeing through her futile disguise of 'brotherly' love that she held for him? Noodle sighed when 2D's hands began to have the same soothing, gentle effect that they had done earlier. She buried her head in his chest to conceal her wide smile.

"So, what time d'you wanna head out for the shops tomorrow?" 2D asked the young Japanese girl in his lap, now stroking his hand through the dark locks he adored so much. He valued every silky touch that caressed against his skin, and felt himself falling into a state of total horniness. 2D just tried to push it to the back of his mind.

Noodle thought for a moment, leaning over the man to grab her sandwich from Russell's hands. She ate quietly, thinking. "You won't be awake until at least eleven…" She pointed out, "So… how about we say we're up the town for about twelve?"

2D shrugged. "I don' mind Noodle. S'long as you're happy." He mumbled, afraid of allowing his feelings to show. He averted her gaze from in his lap, instead turning to face Russel.

"You haven't asked me, have you?" The drummer asked moodily, sitting on the couch opposite the one where Noodle and 2D were sitting. "I'd come with you, but my parents want me to see them before… before Christmas, I guess." Russel shrugged when he saw Noodle's understanding face. "I'll survive it, I'm sure." He assured her.

"Good," was all Noodle could say, finishing her sandwich quickly. Russel raised an eyebrow as he noted 2D's affectionate strokes on the young girl's skin, and the zombie-lover merely grinned.

"She's cold," He explained. Just as he said this, the kitchen flooded with a great light, blinding the three people in there for a few moments. Blinking furiously, 2D reached over and blew out the candle, extinguishing the flame. He also clicked his lighter shut, conserving the gas in there. He glanced down at Noodle, and groaned inwardly.

The girl was wearing a silken kimono, kanji and various other Japanese symbols scrawled across the front and back. The red, pink and gold colours outlined her curvy, beautifully small figure very well, and 2D had to blink for a moment to clear his thoughts. Noodle's cleavage was on show to him, the sight making him lick his lips slowly. It took every once of self-control he owned to not simply tear off the light garment and take her on the couch, in front of Russel and all.

"Noodle…" He murmured, before setting her aside and standing. Noodle gazed at his retreating back, a hurt look setting into her eyes. He glanced behind at her, blushing furiously. He gestured at her kimono.

"Umm, er… Noodle… Your, um… It's open… Kinda…" 2D stammered, pointing to the kimono speechlessly. Noodle glanced down and her cheeks turned a delightful pink.

"Oh, um… Thanks 2D-chan…" She mumbled, blushing hard. She adjusted the Japanese garment, not looking directly at the elder musician for fear of seeing him amused. She tied the ribbon around her slender waist extra tight to ensure such a thing did not happen again. She bowed to Russel, thanking him for making her a sandwich. With a hurried goodnight, Noodle pressed past 2D gently, racing back up the illuminated staircase to her room. Setting her alarm relatively early so that she and 2D could shop according to schedule, Noodle curled herself under her covers and fell asleep, unaware of the tear that fell from her closed eyes as she did so.

However, even if she had known of the cause for the tear, it was doubtful that Noodle would have understood why it was there.

_**Up the town**_

Noodle pulled on a beanie and scarf as she weaved her way through the crowds, a sleepy and slowly moving 2D following behind. He hadn't had a very good night's sleep, and when he had finally managed to drift off into a sleep… His dreams had been plagued by images of Noodle, and of his eyes catching a hell of a lot more than what he had been able to see last night… This, of course, had resulted in 2D waking up to sticky sheets and a raging hard on. Giving up on any traces of sleep he might have been able to grasp a hold of (by this time, it was nine o clock), 2D treated himself to the freezing cold shower treatment.

Therefore, after a slowly moving morning, the two had finally made it up to the local town, which was full of passing Christmas shoppers. 2D offered his hand to Noodle, gripping hers in his so that they did not get separated in the hustle and bustle of the typical seasonal crowds. Yes… because that was the only reason 2D was doing that.

Noodle glanced up at 2D, smiling.

"Where do you want to go first, 2D-san?" She questioned loudly than usual, struggling to get herself heard over the noise of the people surrounding her.

2D shrugged. "I can't get ya present whilst you're here, can I?" He teased lightly, pointing towards the shopping centre. "I'm here just to… Help you. Yeah, that's righ'."

Noodle's face fell slightly. "… To be honest, I have no idea what to get anyone, you know…" She confessed, making their way across to the vast shopping mall. They entered a few minutes later, finding the crowds to be worse than they had anticipated. "How about we go in there?" She pointed at a nearby shop. The display window was full of African looking artefacts, as well as some other unusual things, such as spell books and tarot cards.

"Sounds good," 2D replied, gripping Noodle's hand tighter as they made their way to the shop. Inside they found various unusual artefacts, including cauldrons, a five metre tall Buddha statue (which 2D immediately bowed before), some books about translating things such as tarot cards, runes and such forth, as well as more spell books. There were also mythical animals that had been carved out of tree trunks and precious looking stones, as well as beautiful hand made jewellery that made Noodle's legs automatically carry her over to them.

2D grinned, seeing something already that he would have to purchase for the young girl for Christmas. He left the Buddha statue and began looking around near where the cauldron was. Once deciding he would buy the large pewter cauldron for Murdoc, he glanced over at Noodle. She had begun to try on some of the jewellery, the store clerk keeping a watchful eye over her. Walking over to the said man, 2D smiled and handed over some money.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The clerk asked quietly, indicating the smiling Noodle. 2D shook his head, smile fading very slightly.

"Well… She's a very pretty character." He continued in an undertone, "I assume you're shopping for Christmas? I'd make sure I spoil someone like that. Even if you truly aren't her boyfriend…" The man grinned, glancing down 2Ds body slowly, "... Then she'd be stupid to refuse a man like yourself."

2D blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Umm… Thanks." He said shyly, unsure of how to reply. The man behind the counter, draped in dark clothes and displaying even more jewellery and artefacts upon it, grinned, passing the vocalist his purchase. "Just don't loose faith and you'll rock her world." The man said with a wink.

_**Lunch – 2D and Noodle**_

As a treat, 2D had paid for Noodle's lunch, silencing her protests with a finger on her lips. Playfully she went to bite the digit, and 2D just smiled, pulling away and leaning back in his chair. Now, as he ate his food and drunk his beer thoughtfully, he wondered just what the hell he should buy Noodle.

To some extent he wanted to take the shop assistant's advice and spoil her something stupid. On the other hand, however…

What if Russel and Murdoc saw through 2D's guise? What if they put two and two together and hurt him for lusting – Fuck, loving – the young guitarist? It wasn't like she hadn't had boyfriends before (Curse them fucking all); but even so, they had been prepared to decapitate him when they dumped her. 2D had wanted to mutilate the bastards as well, but had he not glanced back at Noodle's tearful, pleading gaze, he would probably be in jail.

Then again, what was the harm in giving somebody a few things that he knew they'd enjoy at Christmas, and hopefully for the rest of the year as well? 2D smiled to himself, finishing his beer thoughtfully. Perhaps he should observe Noodle's reactions to various potential gifts and make mental notes about what to get her. Yes… That sounded suitable.

Noodle, who had been getting sick of the silence between herself and the vocalist, leaned forwards and kissed 2D on the cheek.

Of course, that startled 2D back to the present. He jumped in his seat, touching the place where he had been kissed, trying to savor the feel of Noodle's lips against his flesh. He was vaguely aware that he was blushing, but had taken to staring at Noodle thoughtfully.

"Ummm… Noodle… What was… That for?" 2D managed finally, cheeks still burning red. He was comforted slightly when he noticed Noodle was blushing too.

She pointed above them. "Mistletoe." She whispered quietly, shy. Noodle had no idea why she had just done that. He had looked so adorable when deep in thought, and she could have only wished that such musings were over herself. And, if truth be told, she hadn't kissed him because of the mistletoe… Hell, she'd only noticed a second after she'd kissed him!

Now blushing prettily, Noodle busied herself by taking a sip from her cold drink, avoiding eye contact with the zombie-loving man before her.

Then she felt a hand on her own as it pressed against the cool glass, and felt the drink being removed from her hand. Her eyes met with 2D's across the table, blush still sprinkled across her cheeks. 2D's eyes seemed impassive, calm and yet a mysterious emotion swirled behind all of these, more powerful than those that came before it. He gripped only the tops of her fingers in his hand, pulling the hand up to his lips slowly. Noodle, paralyzed, watched on, trembled very slightly.

Not quite sure of what was coming over him, 2D brought the pale, soft hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently, eyes fluttering to a close for a moment. He felt a nagging thought in his head telling him to kiss her properly, but he nudged the thought aside. 2D's eyes reopened, and smiled at Noodle's flushed, wide-eyed expression.

"That's how a gentlemen does it," He said quietly, leaning back whilst releasing her hand reluctantly. He smiled softly, taking another long gulp from his beer. He wondered vaguely why the temperature seemed to have risen so much.

Noodle giggled softly to herself, pulling a quirk of 2D's eyebrow. She smiled widely.

"Nothing," She said to the question he was about to ask, "… Nothing…" Then she fell into a state of complete bliss.

The rest of the shopping trip went relatively well for 2D. He had treated himself to a new shirt, had bought Russel a little something and another present for Murdoc. Noodle hadn't noticed that he'd bought something for her until he jerked his bags away from her straying hands, saying: "That ain't for a ladies' eyes to see."

In response to this defeat, Noodle stuck her tongue out at the man, and 2D had to suppress the overwhelming urge to massage his tongue against it. To compensate, he mimicked her childish action, grinning widely. Noodle flushed again, and mumbled something in Japanese that sounded vaguely like an apology.

_**Back at Kong**_

"… And he treated me to dinner, and he gave me money to get a little something for myself, and…"

"Jesus Christ, what's this shit doing on the floor?" Murdoc cursed moodily, avoiding treading on his gift from 2D.

2D grimaced at the man's language in front of Noodle, though he couldn't say much – He usually swore in front of her, too. "If you mus' know, some of these bags 'ave your presents in them!"

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Christmas…" He muttered, taking a long drag from his cigarette. "… I fuckin' hate it."

Russel frowned at this, but prompted Noodle to continue. He was always there to hear what she had done during her day, and was keen to find out if he too, like Murdoc, had been bought a present.

"Oh yeah, and 2D has bought me something," Noodle teased, making the man blush.

"I ain't," He insisted, but lifted the bags out of Noodle's reach all the same. She scampered behind him, leaping onto the sofa to stretch towards the bags containing her present. 2D jerked them out of the way.

This, however, resulted in an awkward yet fairy-tale-ish event. Noodle, who had been standing on her tiptoes on the sofa armrest, lost her balance, toppling over. 2D dropped the bags and instantly caught her, saving her from a nasty fall. As a consequence, 2D felt Noodle's body pressed against his tightly; breasts, arms, everything.

Swallowing hard and trying to think of anything but the body crushed against his own, 2D slowly released the girl, lowering her down to the floor. Finding nothing else to say, 2D turned and retrieved his bags, stating, "Don't hurt yourself, Noodle girl."

_**In 2d's Room**_

2D breathed heavily, almost panting as he leaned against his bedroom door, running his fingers through the blue spikes that covered his head. That small body against his own… He had dreamt about it happening, and now – including what had happened earlier at dinner – 2D wanted Noodle more than ever. He sighed, glancing down at the front of his jeans. It did not surprise him much to find he had a boner.

With those thoughts about Noodle, her young body and beautiful personality, 2D unzipped the front of his jeans and pulled his pants and boxers down in one fluent motion…

Yami's koi: Ha! That's all you're gonna get til I update once again! I'm sorry people… Lol, never mind eh?

2D: Will you write a long, steamy jack-off scene?

Yami's koi: of course. That much I can promise. But it will be on Adultfanfiction when it gets back up… Sorry!

Readers: (Grumble under their breath)

Yami's koi: Um… So, yes. Here's chapter two of Power Cut! Please R&R!


	3. Murdoc's crush

(Use the old adultfan to see the jack-off scene)

2D slumped against the cold wall, whimpering as his cock softened in his hand. Letting it go, he finished washing himself up and redressed slowly, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He thought about Noodle again, and a grin automatically hitched itself onto his face. No matter how disgusted he felt at himself for containing such feelings about the teenager, she would always be there to make him smile, no matter what.

2D spiked his hair roughly – or, if you want to be precise, rubbed his hand through it swiftly this way and that – before exiting, shirt clinging to his chest ever so slightly due to the warmth and water vapor lingering in the air of the bathroom. Immediately he headed downstairs, finding Murdoc glaring at him from across the room as soon as he had entered it. Frowning, 2D made to sit next to him, but the bass player stretched himself out on the couch, preventing the man from doing so. Shrugging, 2D sat on the man's stomach, his light weight proving to be the complete opposite now that he was preventing Murdoc's diaphragm from moving properly.

Murdoc spluttered for a few moments, writhing whilst all 2D would do is sigh and grip onto the man's legs to prevent himself from falling off of the man's body. Eventually, when he noticed the bassist had gone red in the face, he lifted the pressure and grinned down at the man.

"You awrigh' Murdoc?"

Once the man had gained his breath, he resumed glaring at the man.

"Whatta you want?" He growled, like an old miser would. 2D rolled his eyes, shifting Murdoc's legs for him so he could sit beside the Satanist.

"Nowt. Why are you bein' all stupid on me?" 2D asked, happily. Murdoc pushed himself off the couch and out of the room, mumbling beneath his breath unhappily. Shrugging, 2D turned on the TV and what instantly came up was a message from Sky – a reminder, to be exact.

'_Shaman King begins in one minute.'_

Blinking, 2D was about to press 'okay' anyway, and in came Noodle, humming to herself. She immediately stopped when he saw 2D was in the room, and blushed. Her peaceful humming stopped, too. 2D smiled at her.

"Hello, 2D-san!" She said brightly, taking the place where Murdoc had sat before her to watch TV. She saw the reminder, and sighed.

"If you want to watch something else, you can…"

2D shook his head, pressing 'okay' just when the cheesy theme tune came on for the program. "Nah, I'm okay. I wanna watch this with you."

Again, Noodle blushed. However, she did not complain when the anime started, and she fell deeply into concentration mode. 2D chuckled and grinned, edging closer to the already absorbed Noodle. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered gently:

"Who's that gie? He's talking to the man with blue hair right now…"

At this, Noodle started – the soft, raspy voice in her ear, combined with the jolt back to reality were enough to get her started. After a moment of composing herself, she gazed deeply into his blackened eyes, and began:

"His name is Yoh Asakura. He's a Shaman. The ghost with gray hair is called Amidamaru, and I think they're gay with one another. The blue-haired boy is called Horohoro, and the coloured boy is Chocolove. He's called…"

Soon after this, though, someone new came onto the screen with a burst of white light, and Noodle gasped, jumping in her seat excitedly. "HAO!" She cried, grinning and laughing at the newcomer. It didn't take a second glance for 2D to figure out he was Yoh's twin brother. He snuggled up close to Noodle, feeling particularly cuddly today, and wrapped his arms around the young, lithe frame. Noodle giggled and murmured something in her mother tongue, but 2D did not ask her for a translation.

Although only vaguely interested in the cartoon before him, 2D spent most of the time trying to heed what his mind was telling him. Of course, this was proving to be quite the problem for the zombie-lover. What was his mind saying, you may wonder? Mainly the thoughts consisted of, 'Don't fuckin' kiss 'er…' Or, 'It will only take one small kiss… C'mon, then she'll be yours forever…' Such ideas had always been present in 2D's head, of course, but they always seemed to come on stronger when around the younger girl. This much, 2D knew.

These conflicting thoughts continued when he pulled Noodle against him even tighter, taking advantage of her strong concentration on the show before her. Luckily for 2D, it was a double bill, so when the first episode was through, Noodle released a distressed cry, and pretended to cry into the vocalist's chest. Of course, they were both enjoying the touch. The only reason why Noodle had done it was to feel the man's skin against hers, in a way that perhaps she would not have preferred over her prominent feelings. However, it was still touch, so she could do little else than surrender her body into his arms once again.

"It's not fair, 2D-san!" She 'sobbed', feeling his arms tighten around her back, one hand running through her hair comfortingly.

"Shh… Noodle, I am sure that… Hao… will not harm Yoh or his friends. They're too good to die, just lie you are." He reassured her, tilting her face up so their eyes could meet. She instantly concealed her grin, instead covering her eyes with her long dark hair.

"B-But… But Yoh-sama and Amidamaru… If the samurai doesn't save his life… Then Hao will…" She struggled for something to say, and just pretending to fall back, sobbing into 2D's arms.

2D rolled his eyes, but was definitely enjoying the attention. 'Perhaps too much,' His mind added, when blood began to trickle down towards the… area… where similar attention had been given earlier. Her small arms were around his neck, her small body 'trembling' due to her sudden outbreak of 'tears.'

At any rate, if Noodle didn't move soon, she'd begin to feel something poking her in the stomach. And as 2D wasn't a samurai of any sort, and since Noodle was old enough to know what sex is, she'd instantly know what it was.

So, biting his lower lip, 2D willed himself to concentrate on something completely different, but found himself incapable of doing so. He stared over Noodle's head, seeing his flushed but handsome reflection looking back at him, just over the purple hair of Noodle. It suddenly struck him both how sexual this looked, and how good they looked together.

Then, like a helping hand leaning towards 2D, the opening theme tune to Shaman King filled the room. Forgetting about her fake tears, Noodle sat up instantly, cuddling onto a nearby cushion when she saw the hero's face appear on screen once again, accompanied by the samurai she deemed to be so gay. 2D blinked for a moment, but assumed his earlier position around Noodle, breathing in the sweet, flowery scent of her hair.

Throughout the episode, 2D could see how Noodle thought the one's called Amidamaru and Yoh felt attraction for each other. One was so devoted and protective, the other so happy to have the warrior at his side to support him in this battle… 2D smiled, wishing Noodle could feel the same about him.

Just as the episode was about to end, 2D glanced out of the window, and saw something that made him forget about Noodle in an instant.

"SNOW!" He squealed, rushing over to the window to go and get a proper look. His hands rested on the cool windowsill, and sure enough, there were white flakes of snow fluttering down gracefully from the sky. Glancing down at the ground, 2D noticed the snow and ice were thick, suggesting snow had been falling for some time now.

At her beloved's call, Noodle had jumped up off of her seat, and went beside 2D to look for herself. He lifted her up silently so that she could get a proper view, hands and fingers gently brushing the skin of her stomach. Noodle blushed at the touch, shivering, and commented:

"It's so beautiful… I've never seen it snow this heavy before!" She exclaimed, getting excited. She turned her head slightly. "Please 2D-sama, can we got out and build a snowman? Can we make snow angels? Can we dance around in the snow together? Please, 2D-san!" She cried, acting so much like the child she should have been ages ago.

2D grinned. "'Ow could I not, sweet'eart?" He asked quietly, putting her down and turning off the TV. "C'mon, get changed into something warmer and meet me down 'ere."

Noodle nodded, jumping like a five-year-old does on Christmas morning to find they have every present they had asked for. "HAI!" She called after her, turning and dashing up the stairs. Chuckling at her excited behaviour, 2D followed her, turning off into the kitchen to boil the kettle full of warm water. When this was done, he went downstairs into his cark park bedroom and put on several layers of shirts. He managed to dig out a scarf too, and wrapped it around his neck whilst viewing himself in the mirror. He put on another pair of boxers, then two pairs of jeans. Granted, he had never looked so big in his life. But he still managed to look so goddamn sexy.

Grinning, 2D pulled on a hat, racing out of his door to meet with an impatient Noodle in the living room of Kong Studios. She was so desperate to get out into the snow that she had begun to pace, stopping when she noticed 2D's presence. She smiled when she took in his appearance. She had pulled on another shirt, and then a sweater. She only wore on pair of jeans, gloves, a beanie and a scarf, much like 2D. It seemed odd how they had dressed so similarly for the occasion.

Pushing these thoughts aside, Noodle took 2D's hand with her own gloved one. "Come on!" She cried, pulling the door open to be greeted with cold air. She only hesitated for one moment before heading outside happily, her feet having difficulty in finding areas that weren't slippy.

Resisting the urge to laugh, 2D reached out his hand to her, to which she refused – she was too busy skipping in the snow, slipping and sliding every few feet due to the ice and her overly quick footing. He gathered a ball of snow in his hands and threw it at Noodle, causing her hat to fall off. She squealed, ducking behind a tree whilst she scraped snow off the bark. It was surprising how heavily it had fallen before either of them had noticed.

Curling her fingers around the ball, she ducked out to pelt 2D with the snowball, but was instead met with a face-full of the pure white powder. She squealed, throwing it at him and emerging from behind the tree to run at the vocalist.

2D grinned and began to run off, trying to avoid the icy bits so he wouldn't lose his footing. He could feel some more snowballs pounding upon his back, and was actually surprised how good a throw Noodle was. Suddenly he turned around, gathering snow off a nearby car as he did so.

It took a full second for Noodle to comprehend what 2D was doing. She tried to run the way she came, but to no avail. His long, lithe arms wrapped around her stomach, whilst one hand rubbed snow right down her shirt, causing her to squeal at the cold.

"2DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed, arching her back to try and rid herself of the ice down her bra. All the while she glared at a highly amused 2D, who was laughing his blue-haired head off. She put her hand up her shirt and fished out the remaining pieces of snow, and 2D smirked, wishing it could be his hands travelling up her shirt, feeling the inside of her bra… He felt warm and goose-pimply just by thinking it.

"You'll pay for that, 2D-sama!" Noodle threatened, both hands behind her as she leaned against the car bonnet. She scooped the snow up in her hands, and, transferring the large ball into her hand, she threw it into 2D's laughing face.

With this done, Noodle decided to try and run past 2D. She used her agility skills to do this, but as soon as she got around him, she felt her feet slip… Her arms went out to try and save her, but her hands never touched the ground. Then she realised she had two arms wrapped around her middle, trying to pull her back up.

"Be careful, Noodle." 2D said seriously now. Noodle nodded, making sure he had no snowballs in his hands before giggling at him softly. He had snowflakes nestled in his blue spikes, making him look like an aged punk of some sort. Laughing, she glanced behind the confused looking 2D and screamed,

"NOW!"

With this, 2D turned and was met with a face-full of snow. He wiped the cold, numbing stuff off, and saw through bleary eyes Russel, laughing his ass off. His eyebrows narrowed, but deep down he was grinning.

"Oh, you got ya self a war now, Russ!" 2D screeched, ducking behind the nearby car. He heard more than saw several snowballs hit the area he'd been standing near a few seconds ago. He grabbed a hold of Noodle's hand, pulling her down beside him. She stared as he began to make many snowballs and put them into a pile beside him. He nudged her, spotting Russel's head emerging from behind a nearby tree. Before he could pull his head back, 2D lobbed a snowball and hit him square in the face.

"Help me out, Noodle," 2D mumbled, fingers fumbling due to the numbing cold. The girl nodded and began making larger snowballs, gathering snow from everywhere possible. She even helped her beloved 2D with his ongoing assault against the drummer, using her agility to dart out from behind the car and surprise Russel whilst he was distracted by 2D's various cat-calls and fake throws. As soon as she knew she would hit her target, she skidded back into place beside 2D, making more snowballs for him to throw.

Murdoc, of course, stayed out of this 'fuckin' 'orrible Christmas thing', as he called it, but laughed when Russel got pelted from all sides. The man eventually gave up, flipping off the bassist as he ran for cover within the Kong Studios doorway. Murdoc shook his head and leaned back indoors, closing the window with a loud slam.

This, of course, left Noodle and 2D alone yet again. By this time their arses were soaked through with the freezing cold snow, and their hair was beginning to get wetter and wetter by the minute. Deciding it would be best to go in and warm up some, 2D and Noodle traipsed back into Kong, chatting and laughing all the way.

Whilst 2D walked with Noodle, and sipped his hot chocolate, he realised that when around Noodle, he could actually be himself. No longer did he have to put on some mask so everyone would believe he was perfect. No longer would he have to fake the laughter and smiles. No longer would he have to feel he couldn't show his emotions.

Deep down, 2D grinned and knew his love for Noodle was definitely deepening. And so what? Sure, Murdoc would kill him if he ever found out. Russel would probably do the same, whilst Del… Well, he'd probably be indifferent. He'd never paid much attention to the rules when he had been alive anyway, so why bother now it was too late?

Come to think of it, Del hadn't been talking to anyway recently, with the exception of Russel, of course. 2D wasn't worried, but he just wanted to make sure everything was in balance – he didn't want his band to go to pot.

Noodle sighed and peeled off her coat, beanie and scarf, finding no more use for them. She shook snow from her hair, and it suddenly struck 2D how old she really looked. Although being just fourteen, she could easily be mistaken for an eighteen year old. This would come in handy if he ever wanted a pint, he thought dully.

Shame she wasn't eighteen in real life… Then he would be able to screw her into the floorboards all day long, and there wouldn't be a thing Murdoc would be able to do about it. 2D's smile grew, thinking of just that when he felt a heat arise in his groin that he'd been feeling for the past few days now. He groaned, shifting on the couch.

"Fuck," He muttered.

"DULLARD!" Murdoc bellowed, striding into the room, glaring at the said singer. The look was obviously intended to impose fear in 2D, but the man was too busy trying to will his half hard cock to soften.

"Murdoc?" 2D asked absent-mindedly, his usually distant self even further from reality.

The bassist strode, and stood in front of 2D. The zombie lover raised his eyes for a moment, but shrugged to himself and disregarded his presence.

Of course, this did not go down very well with Murdoc. Before 2D knew what was happening, his ear was being pulled by the Satanist, and his damp, cold body was being dragged out of the room, much to Noodle's dismay. Of course, she did not voice her disappointment, but instead just lowered her eyes to the floor and sighed.

2D's ear was released, and his eyes narrowed as he took in the surroundings. They were in the recording studio area of Kong… Alone. It made 2D uneasy, knowing that he and Murdoc were… Well, enemies-come-friends, who tended to fight… A lot.

So, 2D swallowed, keeping an eye fixed on Murdoc and his movements. The bassist turned on just one light, illuminating the far end of the studio, casting only an eerie glow onto the two males. 2D braced himself for the worst, and gasped in surprise when he finally realised whatever he had feared wasn't about to happen. He relaxed visibly, only to tense up again when he noticed Murdoc's eyes, fixated on his own.

2D swallowed, the quiver of his Adam's apple causing Murdoc to grin slowly.

"You brough' me in 'ere for a reason, then?" 2D asked, breaking the ear splitting silence. A dull buzzing sound was ringing in his ears at the evil quietness of the studio, and even though he didn't care much about how Murdoc was feeling, it was at least a start to abolishing the buzz.

Murdoc tilted his head, as if contemplating how to answer. He smirked after a while, and approached 2D slowly. Obviously the vocalist froze ever so slightly, but tried not to make his uneasiness known to his bass player.

Of course, what with Murdoc being the perceptive man he is, the small differences in 2D's posture and facial expression alerted him, and he hesitated ever so slightly.

"You look like you hate me." Murdoc said simply.

This was unexpected. 2D stared at Murdoc, as if trying to decide if the man was playing him for a fool or not. When he saw the sincerity in the man's eyes, he sighed, allowing his body to unravel itself, muscles beginning to ache at the coldness getting to his joints.

"I don't hate you…" 2D answered to the question that was never asked. He leaned against the wall, resting all his weight in his feet when he only leaned back partially.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "Well then, you're about to."

At this, 2D was confused – or, at least, more so than usual. His brows furrowed slightly into a frown, and gasped when he noticed how close the man had gotten. In fact, he was less than a foot away now. He was almost close enough to touch… Wait, where did that thought come from? Despite himself, 2D shivered, both from the cold and from some unwanted feeling that he knew would cause him some shit if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

Murdoc's smile disintegrated into a smile now – a genuine one. 2D immediately didn't like where this was going, and saw this as his queue to leave.

But the problem was, Murdoc was holding him in place… With his body. Not with his hands, or arms, like he usually did… But his entire body was pressed up against 2D's, and it made him uneasy when the man shifted his deadly gaze from 2D's open mouth to the man's wide, black eyes.

"I've always… Had something for yew, ya know." Murdoc uttered quietly, before allowing his lips to fall onto 2D's. His arms shifted around 2D's back, whilst his mouth moved up against the vocalist's, tongue begging for entry.

2D was… stunned, to say the least. His eyes were wide, and his body and mind unresponsive. But when he felt Murdoc's rough tongue caress his closed lips, he realised what was happening and knew he had to do something. He raised his arms and pushed at the man.

Murdoc froze. He then slowly, ever so slowly pulled away, mismatched eyes staring into the dark ones of 2D. They held confusion, possibly anger, a sense of guilt and also pain.

2D slithered away from Murdoc, quicker than he had ever scampered away from someone in his life. His wide eyes stared at the Satanist, and a hand raised to his lips, wiping off the other man's saliva.

Perhaps Murdoc saw this as a silent rejection, because his shoulders sagged, and the gaze dropped. He scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully, and eventually shrugged.

"Guess yew want an explanation, right?"

"I… Ah… It would be nice, yeah." 2D stuttered, unsure of what he should say. Of course, whilst it wasn't every day one of your closest friends came over and kissed you, it also wasn't every day your male friend did such a thing – Especially if such a friend is Murdoc Niccals.

Murdoc did not raise his eyes to look at 2D directly – Instead he focused on a spot just above 2D's head, as if disregarding the vocalist completely, whilst inside his mind was racing. Had he been too forward? Did the dullard not know what that had meant? Had 2D not guessed that Murdoc had a thing for him? Surely the signs all told Murdoc he had a chance… Right?

"Basically, I 'ave a crush on yer." Murdoc said bluntly, "And… You've been actin' all… Girlie… Recently, like yew fancy someone too. So I though' it was me… S'pose I was wrong, eh?" He asked tonelessly, the feelings of rejection sinking in. Without even waiting for an answer, Murdoc crossed the deserted studio room and strode out into the corridor, not even looking back at the man he had just kissed.

He passed Noodle by, who had been waiting by the door. He ignored her short but numerous questions as he brushed past. He knocked Russel out of the way, unable of snarling in the man's face for eating another take-away. He was numb inside, heart riddled with uncertainty and also disgust for himself.

Why the fuck would 2D be gay in the first place? He'd been out with Paula, for Christ sake. Sure, she was enough to turn any man gay for life, but maybe… Maybe she had been an act. Or maybe 2D was, in fact, bisexual.

Or perhaps Murdoc was just looking for signs that weren't even there.

Murdoc was practically running now. Salty tears gathered in his eyes, and his fingers searched numbly for the keys to his Winnebago. He found them, thrusting them into the door before throwing himself inside, avoiding several Satanic items to reach his bed. Without any further hesitation, he hurled himself onto the bed, burying his face in the pillow, as if the action would somehow make him forget what had just happened.

He felt… Ashamed, to say the least. Now that 2D knew about Murdoc's… preferences… It wouldn't take long for everyone else to find out. And now that the dullard knew about Murdoc's true feelings, nothing would ever be the same between them again. It would cause confusion and tension to arise within the band, until eventually the secret would spill.

Oh yes… Murdoc could almost see it now. He could see 2D's flushed cheeks, eyebrows slanted downwards in great anger. He could hear Noodle's girly gasp, and then her eyes would widen, and she would drop her guitar onto the floor. It would make a noise, but no one made a move to retrieve the fallen instrument. Russel would have paused on the way to putting another Sub-Sandwich into his gut, and he would have lowered his hands, gazing blankly at the two men, almost as if to say, 'What the hell…?' And then 2D would take deep, calming breaths, and realise what he had just said and done. He would stare at the drummer and guitarist, sighing heavily. Then he would turn to the bassist, offering his apologies, but not forgetting to throw a cheap insult or word of advice his way, not knowing just how much those words were cutting him, breaking his heart…

Murdoc heard someone knocking on his door loudly, but decided to ignore the noise. He threw his shoe at the window, hoping they would get the hint.

Then he faintly heard a girlish sigh, and instantly knew it was Noodle. Against his own will, Murdoc went to open the door. In fact, his hand was on the handle when he hesitated.

Why bother? She would only find out what he had done… And she would hate him. Why should Noodle's innocence be tainted by hearing what Murdoc – really – was? Why would he do such a thing, when she had never done anything to distress the bassist?

Murdoc sighed, and leaned against his door.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Noodle." He said quietly, in a tone that was so devoid of emotion, it almost scared him.

On the other side, Noodle visibly paused. She then shook her head, mumbling something in Japanese all the way. Her eyes opened and she stared at the spot where she knew Murdoc would be standing, as if hoping the faint eye contact through the darkened window pane would coax the man into allowing her entry.

Of course, such a thing did not happen. She stood there for another minute, and left something on Murdoc's doorstep… That night's dinner. Noodle had guessed he would not have the heart to go to dinner with everyone else. She then turned on her heel, having every intention of seeing how 2D was acting – Surely they had done, or said something, that had triggered some sort of rift? Noodle rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself, as she re-entered the Kong building, and sighed when she noticed 2D's pale, wide-eyed expression. Leaning her head to one side, Noodle smiled gently, trying a less obvious approach. Sometimes, being subtle had its advantages.

"Hello there, 2D," Noodle said cheerfully, taking her beloved's hand and leading him into the living room where they had watched TV earlier. She gestured to the remote once they had taken seats next to one another. "Would you like to watch something with me?"

2D shook his head in a no, but then realised Noodle would interpret that differently. "I mean, uhh… You choose, darlin." He assured her, putting the cool remote into her hand. "S'all yours." He mumbled, his mind racing.

He had just… Just been kissed! Holy shit! And by Murdoc, of all people! Who would have thought… Maybe all of the beatings were a hint as to how Murdoc really felt about 2D? 2D shook his head slightly, then gripped the sides of his hair in frustration.

This was so goddamn confusing! Why would he have an attraction for 2D! Why him, of all people, when it was obvious he was straight?

Well, maybe he hadn't said it aloud, but he'd always assumed everyone knew about his sexuality… Maybe 2D had been sending mixed signals, due to his feelings for Noodle? 2D sighed, and reopened his eyes that he hadn't even known were shut. Noodle was staring at him with a burning curiosity.

"Is there something you want to talk about, 2D-sama?" She asked, glancing only for a moment at the TV before sighing, turning it off reluctantly. Shaman King would be on again shortly.

2D shrugged, smiling very slightly. "Aww, its nowt to concern yew, Noodle." He pressed the 'on' button on the Sky remote. "Is yer show on again?" He asked casually, feeling his mood brightening already. He would be able to muse over what Murdoc did later… Right now, he was interesting mainly in the teenager sitting next to him, watching the commercials that seemed to be a tradition on channels centred around children.

Noodle nodded, cuddling a cushion for extra warmth – her hands were still freezing from the snowball collecting, despite the gloves and radiators being on full blast. She had even lit the fire. If they weren't careful, there would be another power cut from overloading the system.

"It's on about six times a day, so now that school is out, I can watch it all the time." She explained excitedly, as the opening theme came on. "Plus, I haven't seen any of these episodes… They've only just been translated into English."

Just when 2D was about to point out it wouldn't matter if the episode wasn't dubbed, Noodle hushed him and began to tense up next to him on the sofa. Sure, the episode wasn't the best she had seen, but it still involved quite a lot of action. She gasped in certain places, and bit her lower lip very slightly. It took a lot out of 2D to not just take a picture of her in this position. Instead he grinned, and watched the show with her.

He had just thought up of yet another Christmas present for her. Ooh, he was good.

The show finished without much fuss, and Russel announced tea was ready. Then it all came flooding back, and he froze, hand hesitating on the chair he had been about to sit on. He inhaled shakily, and slowly sat down, fully aware that the drummer had noticed his actions.

"2D, d'you wanna go see if Murdoc wants some food?"

Those words sent 2D's cutlery clattering back down onto the table. Taking a deep breath, 2D collected them, mumbling under his breath:

"Something tells me he'll be able to get his own dinner." He directed his gaze at his food when he said this, causing even Russel to stop eating.

"What do you mean by that?" Russel asked, resuming eating quickly.

2D shrugged. "Ask him yourself."

"But… I'll get my face kicked in."

"Well then."

"…"

2D glared at his food, now not even barely hungry. Sure, he wanted to eat, but he was afraid that doing so would attract Murdoc to the dinner table, which was something the man wasn't quite yet ready to face.

Noodle had listened and watched this exchange silently, and suddenly felt nauseous. Was there something 2D wasn't telling them all? Why had he gone all weird after Murdoc stormed out of the studio? Did they argue? No, that would be too ordinary for them both to be pissed off about… Had they had words over money? That was more likely.

But no matter what, Noodle knew… She wouldn't be able to understand until she knew the story, from both men's point of views. And to do that… She needed to confront them.

And we all know how determined Noodle can be.

Yami's koi: I will not lie when I say I was a little annoyed at some of the responses I got. Sure, I'm grateful I even got a response, considering the shit quality of this piece. But if you had any idea what had gone in since I last updated… Okay, I'll tell you. I argued with my mom, she screamed in my face that my Great Aunt is dying before storming out of the room, and I got attacked after school because I'm, apparently, some dyke/Goth. Be a bit more sympathetic next time, okay? Maybe I'm overreacting, but I know I could do without updating once every week.

But then again… It's always about the readers, isn't it?

For those who reviewed purely for the content and not at the arrival of the update… I thank you.


	4. Ghost of a touch

Yami's koi: OMG. You gain esteem from trivial things. I've gained confidence because I now have bright pink in my hair. O.O

2D: Just get on with the story.

Noodle: Be nice!

Yami's koi: Be nice AND truthful. :P Here's the latest chapter. Duh.

Sure, Noodle knew she could wrap Murdoc and 2D around her little finger. Sure, she knew they would do anything to make her happy. But would such things be enough? No, she needed a plan before doing anything.

She sat in her room, nighttime kimono on, swinging her legs beneath the small desk that she had. She had wanted to draw something, but had only ended up doodling. She stared down at the small oekaki she had drawn of herself and the rest of the band. Sure, she'd spent a lot more time on 2D than anyone (fifteen minutes more, to be exact), but it was nothing she particularly liked.

Now she was writing song lyrics. So much for formulating at least a half decent plan before the night was over. Sighing, she glared at her reflection moodily.

2D wasn't with her, the weather was cold and she was trying to spend more time with him by doing stupid little things that were probably scaring him away… even more so. Looking in the mirror made her think like any other girl for a moment, and she panicked.

She was ugly. She was too small. She was fat. She always said the wrong things. She acted the wrong way around men. She was nothing any sane man would want. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and she grabbed the nearest thing – a hairbrush – and hurled it right into 2D's waiting hands.

Noodle blinked, staring up into black eyes. Great. Now he would either think she was schizophrenic, or just plain pissed off. She couldn't decide which she would rather have him believe.

"Hello, 2D," She said normally, as if nothing had happened. She took the hairbrush off of him and began to pull it through her already groomed purple hair. Noodle dared to look at 2D's reflection, and saw his eyes gazing intently at her. She lowered the brush and sighed.

"Yes, 2D-sama?"

2D shrugged, sitting himself down onto Noodle's bed idly. "I jus' thought you looked a bit distant at dinner."

Noodle smiled ever so slightly. So he had noticed. That didn't mean he would find out why she had been distant. Noodle was very, _very_ well trained in the art of keeping her mouth shut, especially when the time was right.

"No, I wasn't. I'm just tired… It must be the cold weather, right?" She half asked, glancing down at her kimono, ensuring that it hadn't fallen open again. She blushed at the memory.

2D seemed to interpret her blush differently. "D'you 'av a crush on someone, Noodle?" He asked before thinking. He suppressed a groan as her eyebrows shot into her hairline, and the blush on her cheeks grew. 'Well done, asshole,' 2D thought to himself dully, 'Now she thinks you're comin' onto 'er. Nice one.'

But instead of calling him an asshole (he had doubted she would do that anyway), Noodle smiled.

"No, I don't have a crush on anyone at the moment."

Noodle was neither lying nor telling the truth. She didn't fancy someone… No, she loved someone. The thought intensified her blush, but she did not allow 2D to question its sudden flare. "And anyway, what about you, 2D-san? You seemed very firm today with Russel when he asked about Murdoc." She noticed 2D's body tense ever so slightly when she mentioned his name, and knew she had struck gold. "Have you two had another falling out?"

"No!" 2D said, a little too quickly. Now it was his turn to blush as Noodle turned the tables on him.

"So, you've fallen out with him, huh?"

"No! I ain't!"

"Then how come you're blushing!"

"Uhh… I'm not! It's your kimono colour reflecting onto my face!"

"Oh, okay then. I think I'm gonna go talk to Murdoc now." Noodle said in a determined, final kind of way, pushing herself off of her chair to head off in the direction of the door.

"Wait," 2D called desperately, causing the young Japanese girl to pause. She turned to him, a smug smile on her face.

2D examined her face more closely whilst this took place. There was an aching, burning curiosity in her eyes, as well as… Jealousy? No, couldn't be. Noodle wasn't the kind of person to get hung up on something so trivial as an argument… In fact, why would anyone be jealous of two people engaged in what they thought to be a fight?

A fight… Ahh, how 2D only wished it could be that. Long had he spent brooding in his room, his meditation time interrupted by the recent events. All he could see was the scene replaying in his head over and over, just like an old, scratched record. Murdoc moving closer to him… Their lips touching each other… Then Murdoc pulling back… Explaining to 2D why he had done what he did… Then the bassist storming out, refusing entry to his Winnebago even to Noodle.

2D snapped himself back to earth long enough to register what was happening. Noodle was casting him a half-amused, half-irritated look. Confused, 2D finally understood why she was looking at him so. Evidently, he had blocked her voice out when recalling what had happened.

"Okay, you've either got to tell me what's happened, or you've got to go talk to Murdoc." Noodle said matter-of-factly, folding her arms.

2D sighed, running a hand distractedly through his blue locks. "I should, probably, but 'e don't want to see me righ' now."

Noodle turned around fully, swinging her legs off her chair ever so slightly. "Okay, so are you going to tell me what happened?"

2D sighed, and fixed the young guitarist with a look of both defeat and sadness. Defeat because he knew that what she was saying was both valid and truthful. Sadness because he knew he would be unable to confide in her, reassure her.

"I wish I could, Noodle-girl." He said at length, throwing himself onto her bed fully, black eyes staring at the ceiling. The scene reminded Noodle greatly of a shrink's office. She leaned closer ever so slightly.

"There, there. Admitting to something is the first step towards solving the problem." She reminded the man quietly. To complete the look, all the needed was a clipboard and some glasses…

"But there's nothing to admit to…"

Noodle rolled her eyes, sadly. "No, you just mean you won't admit to it, which makes me sad, knowing you can't trust me." 2D's eyes widened.

Noodle had not meant to say that, by any means. Because if Noodle wasn't acting like any ordinary teenager would when in love, then what the hell was she acting like? 2D wasn't the brightest person she had ever come across, but she was pretty certain that by that comment, she had given away more than an 'I love you, 2D-san' ever could. It could have been interpreted in a number of ways – Each way less desirable than the last.

On the one hand, that could mean that Noodle just felt that she was very close and important to 2D, making him see her as an overly possessive bitch. On the other, it could have been translated as a conniving, deviant way of getting 2D to talk… But surely, 2D knew her better than to do something like that.

Didn't he?

Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, and finding nothing more to say, Noodle turned back to her mirror, resting her fringe-covered forehead on the cool glass, as the room had suddenly gotten a lot hotter. She groaned inwardly when she imagined 2D's horrified responses, regretting ever saying a word.

"Noodle?"

A quiet, whispered invitation to turn around. When Noodle did nothing more to respond than to freeze, she heard rustling sounds from behind her – 2D had lifted himself up off the bed. As she registered this, Noodle felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, nudging it very softly, asking for the girl to look at him. Reluctantly, and with her face still glowing a dark pink, Noodle did as she was silently being asked.

She looked at 2D's face not directly, but by using the mirror. She found that he was doing the same, as was shocked by the amount of emotion that was being kept in his face. The fear, the hope, the curiosity, the misery, the shame… All of it combined to make one mysterious, pent up sensation that could no longer be defied by its human host.

2D's hand slowly slid off of Noodle's shoulder, sliding halfway down her back, before the chair rest obstructed his path. He retrieved the brush from its position and began to comb Noodle's already silky smooth, flawless hair.

Noodle watched this silently, seeing the quiet thoughtfulness captivate the vocalist for a few moments before he sighed, looking back into Noodle's eyes sadly.

"It's 'ard to explain. I promised Murdoc I wouldn't." He said bluntly, breaking through the deafening silence that had taken them both to the realm of thought. "Well, actually, I didn't promise 'im, I jus' know… He'd 'ave me hung up by my balls if I told ya. And as selfish as it sounds… I hope ta 'ave kiddies one day."

Noodle smiled and giggled at 2D's blunt but truthful way of wording his current situation.

"But I ain't gonna let 'im, or what he did, get in the way of my Christmas." He went on, resuming the slow, gentle brushing of beautiful hair. "I'm gonna be visitin' the shoppin' center sometime these next two weeks… D'you wanna… Ya know…" 2D stopped brushing her hair, acutely aware that Noodle's eyes were intently fixed on his reflection, burning into his own, even as his eyes fell to a close. "… If ya won't be doin' anythin'… I was wonderin' if… You'd like to… Maybe… Come with me?"

Noodle smiled softly, and 2D's black eyes reopened. "I'm sorry, 2D-chan, but I didn't quite hear what you said… Could you speak a little louder?" Noodle asked playfully, but with a hint of feigned innocence in her voice.

2D's smile soon became a smirk as a naughty idea entered his head. He leaned down until his head was level with Noodle's, making sure to keep eye contact as he slowly moved. His lips were almost touching her, when he whispered huskily into her ear;

"I said… Would ya mind if I took you out for Christmas shopping again sometime?" 2D murmured, the gentle, deep vibrations sensitizing the ear greatly, drinking in Noodle's flushed, but obviously turned on reaction. Her breathing had quickened ever so slightly, and her eyes fluttered to a close when he whispered, "That is, if you ain't doin' anythin'."

With her eyes still closed, Noodle shook her head ever so slightly, pink tongue wetting her lips slowly.

2D smiled against her ear, letting her know how pleased he was, and pulled away very slowly, eventually coming back up to his normal height. Noodle's eyes opened after a moment or two, and she smiled up at the hazy-eyed vocalist behind her.

"Thank you, 2D…"

2D grinned, wishing her a good night's sleep as he went to leave her bedroom. "Not a problem, love," He said quickly, before shutting the door behind him, leaving Noodle with her now hazy, lust-filled, dirty thoughts…

_**2D's room**_

After that little rendezvous with Noodle, 2D had retired to his room. For him it was still early, but he wanted to keep track of a few bids he had put on very important items on ebay. He signed into the online store, and was pleased to see that no one had topped his bids yet.

2D idly scrolled down the page, smiling faintly. Oh, Noodle would love her Christmas. He had placed bids on two official Shaman King plushies of… Hao and Yoh, was it? Then, he had found an acoustic guitar that he knew Noodle would love, purely for the dark purple body it possessed. Then he found yet even more anime merchandise, including several Shaman King DVD's, all of which he knew would amount to one very happy, very ecstatic Noodle.

Oh yes… He could almost picture her face now. Flushed, beaming, beautiful… Just the way she always acted when doing the things she loved the best. 2D grinned as he leaned back on his seat, spinning around as if bored. Life was great for him right now.

Just so long as no one outbid him, he would be just fine…

_**Murdoc**_

Murdoc had not yet left his room from earlier. He felt like such a pussy for actually crying over 2D, and had already consumed more than his usual dosage of alcohol. The room hadn't yet started spinning, but when the bassist closed his eyes due to tiredness, he felt something beneath him move. His eyes snapped open, naturally, but he found nothing.

This, he knew, was the first omen to sickness. Rolling his eyes, Murdoc staggered to his feet, holding onto the thin walls of his Winnebago for slight support. It didn't help that the walls appeared to be moving… Wasn't that a bad sign? Murdoc shook his head, in an attempt to rid himself of the dizzying sight, but to no avail… If anything, it only worsened his state.

A few moments later, Murdoc felt a watery substance fill his mouth. Eyes widening, the Satanist rushed to the bathroom, feeling his stomach ache as its contents spilled out into the toilet, staining the previously white porcelain an awful brown colour. All he could feel was a stinging aftertaste burning in his throat when his stomach heaved its insides up once more.

After a few moments, the sickness stopped, the alcohol rid of the man's body, and Murdoc promptly began shaking. It wasn't from the cold… Oh no… But from the reasons why he had been sick, and quite violently, at that.

He hadn't eaten a thing… And then had decided to get drunk. Now, doing anything on an empty stomach is highly unadvisable, as everyone undoubtedly knows, but when consuming alcoholic beverages without any food to help process it… The outcome, especially after excessive amounts, is highly predictable.

Murdoc's head began to pound, after a few minutes of lying on the cold tiles of his bathroom floor. He threw his soiled shirt with disgust into the bathtub, running the tap to wash away the dirt. He found nothing to wash away the smell effectively with, and so just flushed what felt like half his innards away.

His head began to pound again, this time much louder. Murdoc rubbed his temples, growling. "Fuckin' 'ell…"

"MURDOC!"

His eyes snapped open. In an instant he was at the door, vision still blurring at infrequent moments, pulling it open. He saw Noodle, arms wrapped around her evidently freezing body, light kimono doing her little good against the fury of the winter night outside.

It took Murdoc a few moments to process this information before he stepped aside and let her in. Noodle hurried in, slamming the door behind her, before Murdoc could clumsily do so. She tutted and sighed at the empty cans littering the floor of the Winnebago, and stared Murdoc in his mismatched eyes.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked sternly, much like a mother readying herself to berate a child that had been caught with candy.

Murdoc stared at her fuzzily for a few moments, mouth hanging open, before he nodded sloppily, holding onto the wall for balance.

"I am… As drunk as… A fuckin' dog…" He slurred, Noodle catching his other arm, beginning to drag him back into his bedroom.

"Don't be silly, Murdoc-san… Dogs don't drink…"

"Ha! They do what I tell 'em to!"

Noodle said nothing, but partially dragged, partially carried Murdoc into the equally as messy bedroom area of the Winnebago. She hauled him onto the bed, and rushed out of the room for just a moment before returning, a pint glass full of water in her hand.

"Here. Drink this… It will help stop the hangover." She advised, giving the bassist the pint glass. The man took it, and began gulping down the water. She prepared several more pint glasses, and smiled when Murdoc stumbled past to take a pee.

Now, the one question that still remained to be answered was: 'To take advantage of Murdoc in his drunken state, or not to take advantage of Murdoc in his drunken state.'

Either way, time was running out. But now was the perfect time to ask him… And if he said no, then that would be the end of it, right? Noodle nodded with herself, feeling slightly reassured.

But to ensure that that didn't happen, Noodle had to be sure she was going at this at the right angle. She needed to attack Murdoc, but subtly so… That way, he would never suspect a thing. And in the morning, Murdoc would be helpless to Noodle's blackmailing.

Not that she was THAT evil, of course.

"Murdoc… You've been very secluded from everyone today…" Noodle murmured, bringing the man's unfocused eyes to rest on her own. "Are you feeling all right?"

Murdoc's face slowly tugged itself into a drunken, smirking image. "Ahh… You're a perceptive gal, Noodle… But I dunno what ya talkin' about… I've been everywhere today!"

Noodle raised an eyebrow, making sure to keep her movements slow: she wouldn't want to disrupt the 'spell' with any sudden movements that may confuse Murdoc. "But Murdoc-san… You were not there to eat any dinner this evening! Were you not hungry?"

It took the bassist a few more sips of water for him to understand what Noodle was asking him. "Uh… Nah, I was 'ungry… Still am, actually… But dullard was there… An' I don't think he woulda appreciated my company…"

Noodle tilted her head innocently, widening her eyes sweetly, giving off the young, naïve look of a five-year-old.

"Oh? Why would you think that, Murdoc?"

Murdoc giggled, surprising the teenager above him ever so slightly with the girly sound. He pulled her closer, spilling some water over his bed sheets. The stench of alcohol burned onto Noodle's face, but she held her breath as he whispered:

"I've gotta secret… But don't tell!" Murdoc's eyes widened, and he shook his head energetically. "No, no, no… You wouldn't do that, would ya, Noodle?"

Noodle smiled pleasantly at her friend, shaking her head – again, going slow so Murdoc would not need to rush back to the sickening odour of the bathroom any time soon, and interrupt their conversation.

Murdoc's eyes focused on Noodle for just one moment, before sliding back out again, and he slurred: "I 'ave a crush on 2D."

Noodle's face paled.

Yami's koi: YO! An update, ready for Easter! Sure, it's shorter, but it's of high quality. :P Lol.

2D: She knows! I'm doomed!

Yami's koi: heh… Um, anyways, I hope that you all have a very happy Easter! May the traditions of the season bless you with whatever you want…

Noodle: …

Yami's koi: Um… Yes, well… I think I've shocked her. :D See you later! Please drop me a line! XD


	5. Confessions

Yami's koi: How many… Ahh, fuck it. Here's the update.

That had not been any of the millions of thoughts she'd had concerning why the two men were not talking. Her eyes widened, and mouth opened ever so slightly, lips trembling.

Murdoc went on, unaware of the guitarist's inner torment as he glared up at the bunk bed's 'canopy.'

"Yeah… I thought he'd been actin' like he fancied someone lately… An' I figured, 'Hey, it migh' be me. Maybe I 'ave a chance 'ere.' Problem was, when I kissed 'im, turned out he dunna fancy me at all. He dunna even like men…" At this, the bassist's voice broke, and a single tear squeezed its way out from beneath the man's closed eyelids.

Noodle stared at Murdoc openly, gaping awfully. Her hand slipped down the pint glass she still held, and instantly, she threw the remaining water in there over herself.

As the wetness dripped off her kimono, face and hair, Noodle released a dry sob. So, her precious 2D has been kissed. She released an inward, private sigh as Murdoc carried on.

"So I stuck me self in 'ere… Wantin' to hide away for a while… Drink the night away… But that never gets yer anywhere, Noodle, and I want yer to remember that." Murdoc said, suddenly stern. His eyes opened, and he stared into her eyes firmly.

"Promise me you won't end up like me… Usin' booze as a way out…"

Noodle nodded. "Of course not." She smiled, although deep inside she was breaking. "Here… Finish this, and then try to get some more sleep. You can forget about what happened without drink…" She said soothingly, watching mutely as the man swallowed the water obediently, then lay there, waiting for Noodle to leave the room before he got changed.

However, when he summoned her back into his room, he stepped out of his bed to find that she was no longer there. He blearily stared around, knocking on a few nearby cupboards.

"Noodle?"

_**Noodle**_

Shivering from the combined force of the gripping wind and icy cold water that seemed to seep through her skin and into the very core of her bones, Noodle hurried her way across the car park and into the main building that was Kong studios.

When she made her way into one of the many corridors that led to her room, Noodle stared out into the darkness of the landfill. There was little movement from the waste this night, and only the sound of the howling winds could be heard, with the occasional snowflake being powered along by the force.

Slowly making her way back into her room, Noodle switched on the lights and gazed around at her room. A slight dent from where 2D has laid down on the sheets still sat, perfect and captured in time. She almost felt bad for wanting to go to sleep, but all the same, she pulled back the covers, removing the imprint sadly. Turning, Noodle reached for a spare kimono and yanked her wet one off, pulling the new one on before preparing herself for bed again. She then walked back into her main bedroom and fell onto the bed, sighing.

Noodle inhaled the oddly sweet scent that she knew to be 2D's own as she pulled the covers up on her lithe body a little higher. It was both heart wrenching and arousing that 2D had rested his body on this very same bed, on this very same day… Noodle turned over and tried not to think about it, but could not escape Murdoc's voice, Murdoc's confession.

"_I 'ave a crush on 2D."_

"But I feel so much more for him than that…" Noodle whimpered, holding herself tightly as she heard lightening crack outside. She turned over again, her voice muffled by the pillow slightly. "… I love him, and I don't even get half of what Murdoc managed to get…"

Tears instantly filled Noodle's eyes. The part of her that had previously been sexually aroused replaced itself with remorse, and the girl's eyes fell to a close, tears fluttering gracefully onto the bed sheets. Sure, now that she knew that 2D wasn't so utterly repulsed by her that he'd turned gay, but even so, he might as well be as unattainable as reaching the moon.

Besides, who was she to try and force her way into 2D's happiness… Into his life? Noodle turned over again, oddly restless. A lot had happened, and her mind was unable to shut itself down as quickly as it usually did. Sitting up, pressing her knees into her chest, Noodle rested her tired but busy mind there, shaking with both self-hate and with the force of her emotions.

All that she'd ever wanted was to be loved by 2D. And was that too much to ask? Whatever it was that seemed to be conspiring against her, it was winning. Along with an odd sense of jealousy and uneasiness in her stomach, heartache made itself known upon the impressionable young woman in an instant.

Noodle lifted her head off her knees, staring at her poster-filled wall sadly. She needed to get out of here. Now. There was little chance of her getting to sleep now, what with the lightening striking outside, and the thoughts that were compelling her mind to stay awake.

Before she knew it, her small feet were padding across the achingly cold floor, carrying Noodle downstairs to fuck knew where. And as she crept along the oddly silent corridor, she began to think.

Although Murdoc was, in fact, lusting after 2D, he was no competition, considering that 2D had no intentions of going out with a man. So that was one hurdle she could get around. Now that her temporary objective – finding out why 2D and Murdoc were acting so awkwardly – had been fulfilled, Noodle needed a new goal. And what better mission than to have his heart?

At that moment, Noodle stopped dead in her tracks.

'Listen to myself. I'm talking like I'm just another fan of him who just wants him because he's famous. I have nothing better to do, so I act like a slut and throw myself out there just to get noticed. Not only am I an attention seeker, but also a slut. Perfect.' Noodle rested her head against the wall, releasing a dry sob. It had come out quite loud, and just as the Japanese girl was about to push herself off of the wall, she felt herself falling.

"Holy shit!" Strong arms spared the girl the embarrassment of falling in front of her beloved. Noodle blushed, and then frowned when she remembered why and how 2D had been alerted to her presence.

"Thanks," She said curtly, making to walk off when 2D began to talk, leaving her little choice but to stay and listen.

"I can't get to sleep tonigh', it's stupid." He sighed, stretching to show off his shirtless torso. Despite herself, Noodle couldn't help but hungrily stare at the exposed flesh whilst 2D wasn't paying strict attention. "So why can't you sleep?"

Noodle started. She hadn't thought of how to answer that quite yet. Then the thunder outside answered the question for her when it cracked unexpectedly through the quiet, causing her to jump.

2D nodded. "It's not helpin' me, to tell yer the truth." He admitted, scratching his head absent-mindedly. "So… Yew wanna watch some TV with me?"

Noodle nodded, seeing she would have nothing better to do, other than brood over what could be. "Sure," She agreed, waiting as 2D pulled the fresh bed sheets from the spare bed hurriedly. They went downstairs together, finding nothing to say as they flicked through the endless channels of pornography and telly shopping, giving the rough hour to be watching TV.

"There's nowt on…" 2D muttered. "Unless you don't mind me watchin' South Park."

Noodle shook her head. "I don't mind at all. You watched Shaman King with me today, it's the least I can do." 2D grinned, and pulled the covers over the both of them, having both sat on the large sofa. Noodle suppressed the reflexive gasp that had arrived in her throat. Hoping that the dim light of the TV would hide her blush, Noodle cuddled herself in the vast covers, squeezing herself next to 2D – Luckily for them, the spare bedroom had only had a single bed in it.

As the cheesy theme music to the adult show came on, Noodle knew she would barely be able to stay awake for terribly long after being next to the man she loved. She yawned openly, and settled finally to watch the show. Quite frequently she found herself sniggering alongside 2D, finding it difficult to keep their noise level quiet.

"… Dude, you fucked a chicken."

Noodle shoved the cushion into her face, trying to quiet her laughter. She instantly began pairing people from South Park together with each other in her mind, feeling like such the little matchmaker. Combined with the heat radiating from 2D, and the heady lust that was almost a solid essence in the room, Noodle eventually drifted into a dream-like state, halfway between sleep and being awake.

And on this plane of now forced consciousness, Noodle knew never to judge whatever she felt as real. But when 2D giggled quietly next to her, mumbling something that sounded like a threat, aimed solely at himself, and felt a pair of lips touch her forehead before slipping into the sleep that embraced her, all she knew was one thing.

Her confidence in this theory had been shaken.

_**Murdoc's Winnebago, four o clock in the morning**_

Murdoc had managed to get less than an hour's worth of sleep. He was back to the drink again, not at all dissuaded by the waves of nausea that crashed over him with every can of the stuff. Sometimes he felt as if his bed was wobbling, as if an earthquake was causing it to shake violently against the Winnebago's thin walls, and at other times, he simply felt as if he wished to bash his head against the said wall.

He could barely remember what had occurred in the past twenty-eight and a half hours… Or was it twenty-four hours? Murdoc blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to rid his vision of those annoying tear droplets. He rubbed at his face, and realised it was sticky… Had he been crying before? The bassist shrugged, deciding that such information would neither help him in later life nor interest him.

However, these were just the effects that people would have been able to see. The internal effects ran so much deeper, as was to be expected. Despite common belief, Murdoc did have feelings. But for the simple reason that Murdoc did not wish everyone to know how he felt or why, no one felt they could understand or relate to his problems, when actually, such problems were of the norm.

The first, Murdoc thought, waving his beer can in the air, as if talking to someone in front of him, was that he had kissed… someone… He couldn't even say his name now… Did it hurt that much? To hear the name, 2D?

Murdoc felt another tear roll down his face. Yes, it seemed that it did.

The second problem was that someone else knew. But how? He had not seen anyone in the room at the time… Murdoc's brow furrowed, as he leaned forwards dangerously, his backside only just resting on the edge of the bed now. His thoughts consumed him, the blurs and frayed edges of memory combining with the liquor to give him a dizzying after glow… Not to mention a sore head, and arms, and stomach…

Wait, sore arms and stomach? Murdoc glanced around, and saw that he had fallen off of his bed. He giggled; clutching his beer can as he stared up at the stained ceiling.

"I fell!" He exclaimed, believing that someone was there. He could hear someone speaking to him… Who was she?

"_Are you feeling all right?"_

"'Course I ain't!" Murdoc snapped, swinging his arms so that they connected dully with the legs that supported his bunk beds. "I mean, look at meh! I'm as drunk as a whore on a hen nigh', an' you ask me if I'm all righ'? fuckin' 'ell, you're dumb…"

"_Oh? Why would you think that, Murdoc?"_

"Because I'm pissed, you dumb cow!" Murdoc exclaimed, the only coherent though in his mind being that this was obvious. This bird must be really thick.

"_Here… Finish this, and then try to get some more sleep. You can forget about what happened without drink…"_

And there she went again. Murdoc closed his eyes, groaning in exasperation. She was most certainly wrong.

"What 're you, a minor or somethin'?" He slurred, feeling a bit of wetness enter his mouth as he posed the question. He sipped his drink out of habit now, and felt his mouth bulge with an unpleasant taste.

Unable to contain the vile substance, Murdoc simply turned his head on the side, and allowed what felt like half of his organs come out through his mouth. Rancid bile and alcohol poured from the man's mouth and nose, burning the nose cavity and the back of the throat effectively. He choked on the vomit, feeling the foul stuff begin to spill onto his cheek, seeping into the carpet. The mere smell of his stomach lining was enough to force more of the substance up, and eventually, Murdoc could feel himself falling through the black abyss of nothingness.

His eyes fell to a hollow close.

_**Ten thirty in the morning**_

Noodle awoke with a very bad neck, and a very cold body. Curled up on the floor like a cat was 2D, who looked just adorable. He looked cold too, shivering, although never did he stir.

Noodle sniggered to herself, rubbing sleep out of her eyes groggily, whilst reaching for her camera phone, on the small table next to the couch. She opened up the phone application, and silently took a picture of the sleeping man, naming it 'So kawaii', for lack of a more imaginative title. As she went to go turn on the fire, 2D's eye opened a crack, and he got a very sneaky idea. He ever so slowly brought his hands to his face, and then grabbed Noodle's ankle very quickly as she walked past, screaming.

Noodle jumped at the unexpected contact, and she screamed, too, but much, much louder than the man lying on the floor. In a wild rush of adrenaline, she kicked out, managing to miss 2D by just half an inch. His eyes widened at the place where her foot had been, and he tried to calm her down, whilst attempting not to laugh his head off.

"I'm sorry Noodle… I didn' mean to scare yew." The man explained, smirking only for the briefest of moments, when he knew that Noodle would not hit him for it.

To his surprise, her mouth twitched, too. She hugged the man's middle, a large grin on her face. Now that her heart was pounding at its normal rate, and that her breathing had steadied, she could actually see the funny side to what had happened.

"You awrigh', darlin'?"

Noodle nodded against the man's chest, burying her face in his essence happily. It was a lovely morning, with snow frosting over the glass on the windowpane, with more of the flakes fluttering down from the grey heavens to rest on the carpet of snow already set onto the earth. Soon they would be eating breakfast, or preparing themselves to do battle once more in the misty snowstorm outside, and then later rest up, settling down with a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She smiled, and drew back, smiling coyly.

"Go on, 2D… You have yet to make me some breakfast!" Noodle said brightly, in response to 2D's warm and fuzzy look.

Of course, such a darling look evaporated quicker than snow in a desert.

"That's not fair… Why should I make the breakfast?" He whined, as they proceeded through the freezing corridors of Kong to the kitchen. Noodle stretched and sat herself down, giving 2D the need to look away when she did so… He really didn't need a boner so early in the morning…

"I can think of several reasons," Noodle said with a yawn, thinking as to what she wished to eat and drink so that 2D would make them for her. "Firstly, you're older than me, and therefore should have more experience in the kitchen than me. Second, I'm tired, so you should do it. Third, you just gave me the fright of my life."

2D laughed at the last one, finding himself beaten by the girl's radiant charm. "All righ', you win."

"I know," Noodle said smugly, sitting back in her chair, hearing her muscles groan at the movement. As 2D hurried about the kitchen, boiling kettles and switching on things, Noodle debated over whether to let 2D knew what she knew… Well, what Murdoc had drunkenly confessed to her.

But should she? Such things may disturb 2D, and maybe he didn't want anyone else to know about what happened. But what if that was the last thing that 2D wanted? There was so little Noodle knew about such matters. Sure, she had friends who were, in fact, bisexual, but had never had any experience in kissing that of her own gender. Besides, even if she had, she was old and wise enough now to understand that people react to the same situations very differently.

As Noodle pondered this, 2D gently lay her food beside her, and she ate and drank, feeling slightly guilty when she saw how much trouble 2D had gone to, all to ensure that she had received exactly what she had asked for. She blushed and thanked him repetitively, until 2D decided that yeah, he could live with this.

After a while of talking and commiserations for the wonderful and burn-free breakfast, Russel wandered in, vast stomach aching for food, like an alcoholic aches for food, as he so tenderly put it.

This again, made Noodle think about what had transpired yesterday. 2D did not notice her expression of concentration, as he had begun to talk with Russel animatedly.

It was then that Noodle made an instant decision, one that would have to be done.

"I'm going to go get Murdoc. He won't have eaten anything since dinner yesterday!"

At this, 2D's face dropped.

"Oh… Well… Awrigh', Noodle." He said reluctantly, turning his back slowly on the girl, now finding it hard to concentrate on whatever it was that Russel was talking to him about. Had it been any warmer, a sweat bead of fear would have appeared on his brow, glazing the pale skin there. Agitatedly, he turned around and tried to think of where Noodle would be. When he was almost sure she would be in the car park by now, he sighed and sipped his Chinese Herbal tea thoughtfully.

'Fuckin' 'ell…'

_**Noodle, outside the Winnebago**_

Noodle waited patiently outside the trailer, having knocked twice already. Sure, she knew Murdoc to be a heavy sleeper, but why wasn't he answering his mobile? She tried again, and got nothing more than a few resounding noises and his answer phone.

Perhaps he had gone out?

More than likely. Noodle sighed, thinking to peer in through the windows to eliminate any possibility that the man was still inside the Winnebago. She glanced around, and saw Murdoc, lying on his back, a half empty beer can in his hand, and something that looked like vomit on the floor.

Noodle backed away from the window… And for the second time that day, she screamed.

_**In the kitchen with Russel and 2D**_

Despite a majority of cells in 2D's body insisting otherwise, the man could have believed that he had just heard a very girlish scream. Shaking off the feeling, he turned back to Russel.

"You bought any prezzies yet?" He asked casually, draining the last of his tea in a hurry and receiving a mouthful of pure tealeaves.

Russel nodded. "Yeah, I got some the other day for you and Noodle-girl, but I don't have a fuckin' clue what to get Murdoc… What do you get for a miserable bastard who will throw whatever you get him in your face anyway?"

2D shrugged one shoulder lazily. Now that the heating was circulating through the Studio, things weren't quite so bad anymore. "Beats me."

He heard footsteps pounding in the corridor before watching as Noodle hurled herself into the room, leaning onto the table for support. Her eyes were wide with fright, body trembling with the impact of what she had just seen.

"Noodle? Why you ran, girl?" 2D asked, mildly curious.

Noodle shook her head.

"It's Murdoc… He's in his Winnebago… He's passed out… There's sick next to him… I think he's… Overdosed."

Yami's koi: so, the plot thickens.


	6. An attempt at making his life better

Yami's koi: and so, an update. This was written after my six exams, and after doing a LOAD of coursework, so yeah. P Go me.

Machines whirred in 2D's ear, the constant drone keeping him on the edge. His blank eyes gazed sullenly at the white walls ahead, the brightness and uniformity of it all driving him slowly insane. Without warning, he flung his magazine at the wall, as if hoping to bring some colour, some change to the walls that reeked of disease and death, despite the colour suggesting otherwise.

White. It could be the colour of cleanliness, the colour of purity and innocence, the colour of searing pain… Yet to the vocalist, it was nothing more than a blank and dull colour. Surely seeing wall after wall of white, broken down only occasionally by the odd poster here and there, would drive anyone insane?

Nobody around 2D responded to the thrown magazine. It was almost as if they had been expecting it. Not even Noodle batted an eyelid; she too, lost in thought.

It ached her heart, knowing exactly who and what had caused Murdoc to do this to himself. It also hurt to think that she played a part in this sorry game. For if she had been there when the bassist had vomited, surely they would not be here right now? Surely her eyes would not be squinting ahead at the blinding white walls ahead, surely her heart and head would not ache from the sorrow and guilt that was slowly gnawing at her soul?

Noodle did not respond when she heard Russel murmur something to her about getting a drink. She simply stared straight ahead, worry and pain marring her once carefree features. Understanding, Russel did not pester her further. He did not even offer 2D a glance, to see if the man would appreciate a beverage from the expensive machines.

Russel had a disgusted, conflicting feeling deep inside of him. It had been stewing for the past two hours, giving the drummer nothing more to do than muse over it, thoughts and ideals swirling around in his head until the words eventually made sense.

Russel was not one to point the finger and blame people, and neither was he one to jump to hasty conclusions. He liked to deliberate over important information, he liked to sit and collect his thoughts, especially before reaching a conclusion such as this.

However, Russel had wasted no time in weighing out the possible factors that had forced Murdoc into binge drinking. Pressing several buttons absent-mindedly on the vending machine, hearing a slight 'clunk' as his plastic cup was dropped into the vending area, Russel sighed inwardly. For he was almost certain that Noodle, or perhaps 2D… One of the two… Had played a part in this tragic, yet self-inflicted storyline. 'Of course,' Russel thought dully, as he watched a warm brown colour trickle into his cup slowly, '2D and Murdoc looked like they'd fought earlier, by the way 'D was acting, but Noodle… She visited him. Did they fight, too? Or did she just say something that was too much for him to handle?'

Two loud beeps rang through the chilly waiting room, and Russel gently yanked his drink from under the vending area of the machine. He returned to his seat, where he resumed thinking, sipping his hot chocolate every so often.

'But then again, what would Noodle ever say to intentionally hurt anybody? That's not like her at all. It's not in her nature. In saying that, neither would 'D, but he _did _have a reason to lash out at everybody earlier…' He stole a glance in the man's direction, taking in the sunken eyes and distressed face with a shake of his head. '… Whatever happened between them, if anything at all, must have been pretty big. I can't just put this down to Murdoc drinking again, even he knows his limits… But something tells me that 'D will have to cough up some answers, sooner or later.'

Settling back in the stiff, musty chair, Russel, too, began to glare at the white walls of the waiting room. The occasional blur of purple, or maybe even blue, sped past the room every so often, but apart from that, there was no variation in colour or emotion whatsoever. It was all the same: a faceless society of people who delivered bad news for a living.

From thereon, Russel turned his thoughts to reading, a futile attempt to distract himself from what had happened, which was to no avail.

Not interested at all in what magazines there were to offer, Noodle glared at the wall. She desperately wanted, needed to do something. Right now. Like take a walk, or perhaps get something to eat. It was now the early hours of the morning and, as if on cue, her stomach began to groan. She clutched at the flat expanse of her stomach, releasing a fake sob of exasperation. Her head dropped onto her knees, her lower back stretching in protest, but she did not care. She just wanted to make sure that Murdoc was all right.

Every so often, a new wave of guilt would flutter inside her stomach, the emotion permeating every living cell of her being. It would then race towards her heart, swirling around in the organ in time with the beats, the heart sprouting the ill-caught emotion through Noodle's veins, leaving nowhere uninfected.

Noodle shook her head softly. She felt as if the stresses and strains from her past few months had all shattered inside of her, piercing through her flesh from the inside.

She cursed when another wave of guilt stabbed through her heart. Now she was thinking about herself, when Murdoc was so clearly hurting… Because 2D would not submit to the man's power and lack of charm. Her spirits sunk lower when she realised that now, what with these recent events, 2D would be even less inclined to see her, if this would be how Murdoc would react.

Noodle recollected the last few hours of her life. She had put Murdoc to bed, giving him some water, to hydrate his body again, and also to help prevent a hangover the following morning.

If there was a following morning now, that is.

Noodle inhaled through her nose, not surprised to find limited intake of air when she did this. She had been restraining her tears for some time now, and decided spontaneously that, provided 2D did not see her upset, then it would be all right. She believed this because she understood, by the man's vacant look and lack of response when someone spoke, that he felt mainly responsible for Murdoc's alcohol binge.

Cuddling her knees up to her chest so that she could hide, or maybe even feign tiredness again, Noodle opened her eyes and let a few of her tears fall, scuttling down her cheeks. She sniffed again, and exhaled shakily when her feelings were conveyed through tears. They blurred her vision for just a moment, before following a delicate trail down along Noodle's pale face, then hitting her bare knees silently.

Another sniff. 2D glanced over at Noodle, and noted her defeated (or was it tired?) position on the chair. She was hugging her knees up to her chest, covering those lovely – Anyway, her shoulders were trembling, and she kept inhaling through a blocked nose.

Although 2D was not well known for his intelligence, the man did know that Noodle was crying. Why, he could probably guess. Why she was keeping it hidden, that was pretty clear, too.

However, from these deductions, one decision still remained:

Should he comfort her, or should he sit there and pretend that nothing was wrong?

Another shaky sigh. Another quiet murmur of Japanese that the man did not understand. He observed for a few more moments, debating whether to offer his company, when his resolve snapped. In moments he had his knees firmly planted on the cold tiles of the floor, and his arms wrapped around Noodle's slender shoulders.

At first, Noodle tensed up, considering what to do next, when she simply carried on, releasing a dry sob when she recognised the man's scent. Obviously not understanding that he was one of the many reasons why she was crying, 2D rubbed her back and stroked his long fingers through her smooth hair, marvelling at it's texture guiltily.

From Noodle's sorrow, he was able to get closer to her, to take advantage when he should be focusing solely on making her happy. 2D bit his lower lip when she returned the hug, now sobbing openly. He sensed Russel's eyes flicker in his direction for a moment, but when the man did not say anything, 2D disregarded the drummer.

Noodle tried to contain herself. She hiccupped softly, soft little moans signifying that she was trying her hardest to calm down. 2D did not need this kind of worry, she kept telling herself, leaning her head against his. Without question, he copied the action, barely able to keep in a smile. He felt sick, like he was wronging Noodle in some intimate way, when in actual fact, he did not regret a single thing he was doing.

The shuffling sound of feet pattering on the floor. The sound of papers being perused.

"Mr 2D?"

2D drew back with great reluctant from the girl, looking up at the tall profile before him. This man was ageing, with a few lines creasing his face, and greying hair at the sides. His eyes, full of wisdom and tiredness, were currently observing the sheet before him, before flickering between 2D's face and the profile he had on paper.

"You're close enough," The Doctor stated, offering a hand to 2D. Misinterpreting, 2D used it as a way of rising to his feet. The Doctor blinked several times, before clearing his throat and saying in a whispery voice:

"Your friend Murdoc did himself no favours tonight. His tolerance of alcohol is admirable, but tonight his body couldn't take anymore. He has had his stomach pumped."

2D nodded – He had expected that. He rested his hand on Noodle's shoulder, absent-mindedly rubbing the tense muscles there as the Doctor continued.

"In addition to this, we have also arranged for Murdoc to speak with a counsellor before leaving the hospital."

2D's heart sank. There was no _way _Murdoc would consent to that. He would most probably throw a trademark tantrum, tugging wires from inside his veins out, complaining as loud as he could that he did not need to see a 'good for nothing, shit faced counsellor.'

"Wha… You can' do that!" Russel voiced what the others were thinking, rising to his feet also. "Doc, this is _Murdoc._ He's not the type of guy who'd benefit from counselling. There's nothin' wrong with him, honest!" He implored, seeing the Doctor's eyes fill with regret and exasperation.

"Clearly, your friend would benefit from at least one session with our experts." The Doctor reprimanded smoothly, a firm look of determination pronounced in his stance. "It is in our every interest to ensure that this does not happen again. I am sure that Mr Niccals will feel the same way when he awakens."

This made Noodle start. She glanced up, allowing her legs to fall back to the ground.

"Murdoc is not awake?"

The Doctor hesitated. Noodle glanced down again, suddenly finding her fingernails of great interest.

"Was he really… That bad?" She asked in a small voice, fearing the answer.

The Doctor nodded, and did his best to reassure her.

"You did not force Murdoc Niccals to consume vast amounts of alcohol, Miss. It was his hand, and his hand only, that has brought him here tonight. You are not to blame."

Although Noodle understood that the man was only trying to help her feel better, she could not help but feel that this man was unused to offering comfort, unlike 2D. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders again.

"Don' worry, Murdoc won' go out like this…" 2D murmured in her ear, causing an involuntary shudder to flutter down her spine. "… He's too stubborn to die 'cause of some bloke."

Noodle nodded, sniffing deeply once more before sighing, staring at the Doctor over 2D's shoulder.

"Can we visit him?"

Again, the Doctor was not keen on answering this question. He deliberated over every word, until he finally said thus:

"You may see him… But he is not anticipated to awaken until late tomorrow afternoon. However, if you still wish to see Mr Niccals, then the decision rests with you. My advice is to go home and get some rest."

"We're seein' Murdoc." Russel answered at once, voicing what Noodle and 2D were thinking.

The Doctor nodded. "I commend your dedication to your friend. Please, follow me."

Noodle slithered her arms back from 2D's waist as the vocalist walked off, following the swiftly retreating steps of the Doctor. She fell into Russel's step pattern, gripping the man's forearm nervously.

"Russel-chan… What if… What if Murdoc doesn't wake up?" Noodle asked, with wide eyes.

The Drummer could not answer. He did not want his mind to travel down that very plausible, possibly realistic scenario. He could not allow himself to think of such morbid things.

After a few twists and turns in the corridors of pure, blinding white (the thought made 2D twitch, wishing he had a can of blue to toss over the wall), they arrived at Murdoc's special, isolated facility. The Doctor held the door open for them, but did not enter. He instead hurried off, escorting a sleepwalking patient back to his designated ward.

2D, Noodle and Russel gathered themselves around Murdoc's bed, eyes wide. Machines dwarfed down the bassist, tubes running into the man's veins in a most awkward manner. The beeping noises occasionally emitted from a nearby device measured Murdoc's heart rate, which was just about normal. The noises echoed like footsteps in a cave through Noodle's mind, pressuring her into feeling more guilt.

2D's eyes sadly took in the appearance of his friend. "Muds…" He whispered, pulling the covers down on the man's dark body. Here he saw more tubes, surrounded by bruises, from where an incapable student Doctor had attempted to insert the wires. The sight almost made him sick, yet at the same time, it felt comforting to know that the bruises on Murdoc's body represented how he felt inside. 2D felt sick with guilt, regret and sorrow. The colours of Murdoc's arms – purples, blues and blacks – Reflected this subtly back to the man.

2D sighed, and brushed stray hairs off Murdoc's face, when he felt movement beneath him. His eyes scanned Murdoc's for any sign of life, yet there was none. Just like the Doctor had warned them, there would be little point in remaining.

He glanced at Noodle's pale face, and knew all that he needed to from that. Her eyes were set in a mode of desperation, responsibility and remorse.

"C'mon. We're not stayin' here any longer." 2D said firmly, gesturing to Russel with his eyes the sight that had affirmed his thoughts. Nodding, Russel took Noodle's arm gently in his hands, and steered the young lady out of the room. At one point, she tried to look back at the lonely man, and a tear fluttered along her cheek.

"He'll be all right, Noodle. He's with the best people in the country. They're too skilled and proud to let anything worse happen to him whilst he's here."

Noodle nodded, although she hadn't really heard what it was that the man had just said to her. She felt numb, and although the cold, early morning air ripped through her skin, like a burning hot knife, she could barely feel it. Her mind was somewhere else, too, during the whole hour journey back to Kong studios. If anyone spoke to her, she could not hear them, and so offered no response.

In fact, Noodle did not hear a single thing that was being said, apart from the voice in her mind that told her what she had heard so many times before.

'_It's your fault Murdoc is lying in a hospital bed.'_

From somewhere far off, she sensed that the motion keeping her awake had stopped, and that her seatbelt was being unfastened. Strong arms settled around her middle, and pulled her upright. Without her feet ever touching the ground, the slow sensation feeling as if she were floating, she allowed herself to be carried inside.

Noodle could not recall the journey back to her room. Yet the next thing that she saw was a pale ceiling, illuminated by the gentle beams of moonlight ahead. Shifting in her bed, Noodle was startled to find a second body in her bed. She blinked a few times, in a childish attempt to clear her vision of who she thought was lying next to her.

Sure enough, it was 2D. His eyes were closed peacefully, his chest rising and falling in lulling movements, small beads of sweat dancing across his brow, glistening in the dim light. Noodle would have blushed at the sight and felt weak at the knees, yet her heart was too heavy for either of those things. Instead, she flopped back beside the man she had fallen in love with, and yanked at the covers ever so gently, tugging them, inch by inch, from beneath 2D's light frame. The nights were in the minus figures now, and her teeth chattered quietly, the bed sheets giving little protection from the biting cold outside.

Odd. How something so simple as bed sheets could do a better job of protecting Noodle from the bitter hardships of winter than what a single man could do. Covered in a blanket of guilt was not helping, yet that tiny little voice inside her conscience continued to taunt the young guitarist, peeling away what little protection Noodle had, breaking down her defences.

'_It is your fault that Murdoc is in a hospital bed.'_

Earlier, that same little voice was singing an entirely different song. Why the sudden change? Had 2D caused this change to occur? Could he really… Do that to her? Glancing uneasily at 2D from the corner of her eye, Noodle sighed heavily. With all this thinking, she would never return to the pleasant, heady slumber of sleep. It had awakened her body and mind, and although her eyes were still heavy with the need to sleep, her mind was unwilling to allow her that luxury. So Noodle stared at the ceiling, perusing her mind once more for memories.

Noodle had always had an active imagination. That was why she had fears of things that she knew were not real. Yet something that she had never feared was something… Like this.

Was that wrong? Should she have kept her head out of the clouds, and concentrated on fearing the inevitable twists of life, that could possibly lead to one of her friend's getting hurt? In saying that, what life would she have?

'_Maybe you had better leave them. You're nothing but a hassle to them all.'_

Noodle had no option but obey. As if in a deep slumber, and not being aware of the movements her body was making, she rose from the bed. Taking one long and powerful glance at the man she had grown to love, she blew him a kiss, the man stirring in his sleep slightly as she left the cold room. Her feet padded along cool tiles and carpet alike, eyes only half-open. Her fingers curled around a banister and the occasional doorknob, the cold causing her clothes to feel damp. Soon, they would be more than damp, and dirty… Just like she was.

Noodle's feet eventually meet with a fluffy doormat that Russel had selected. She stared down at it fretfully, remembering past incidents that had occurred on the same mat. Murdoc had managed to drop his lit cigarette on the corner, blackening the imitation fur there. Russel had staggered in one night, half-carrying Murdoc, when the bassist promptly vomited onto the mat. Now there would be another event happening on the article of furniture, one that would be of great benefit to them all.

Especially 2D.

Not wanting to awaken any of the sleeping occupants in Kong Studios, Noodle decided to slip out quickly. She knew that Russel would not have been able to sleep very much, despite 2D's probable reassurance. Her eyes welled with tears are she thought of him again, and allowed her limp fingers to curl around the keys that had her locked inside for one last time. She turned the keys slowly, watching the lock slide back between the door and it's frame. With a deep breath, she pushed forwards, a gentle snowflake fluttering from the sky.

Gasping for air as if she had run a marathon, Noodle stepped outside – The first step to her band mate's freedom. She had been nothing but a burden to them ever since she had arrived in a FedEx crate from Japan, and now she would allow them to have a time when they would not have to care for her. She was doing them a favour.

Testing out the temperature of the snow with her foot, Noodle hissed quietly and closed her eyes. The snow was bitterly cold against her tender feet, and stung like a knife slicing through her delicate skin. Gritting her teeth, Noodle pressed her other foot out into the snow, and began a slow pace from there.

Her thin arms wrapped around herself as she walked under the tree where she and 2D had fought each other in the snow. That hour now seemed like a distant memory to her, one to be forgotten. She had to forget about 2D now. He was a part of her old life. Now it was time to move on from there, and battle through the strenuous task of life by herself.

Now was the time to prove her independence. A salty tear escaped from staring, bloodshot eyes, mingling with the snow on her face to paint the most beautiful picture imaginable. Her lips allowed a moan to float out, and Noodle's pace quickened. It was still very dark, but now she was approaching a streetlamp, so she would be able to avoid the icier areas of the pathway.

Capture in her sorrows, Noodle was barely able to hear anything but her small feet crunch through the snow, the wind tearing past her ears almost painfully. Then, her footsteps fell out of beat with one another, and when she realised what had happened, a warm and fluffy blanket was enveloping her.

"Noodle girl? Whatcha doin' out 'ere, you'll freeze to death!"

2D. The last person that she had wanted it to be. Russel would have let her go, would have respected her wishes to leave…

"I'm… Running away, 2D-Chan…" Noodle admitted softly, her voice almost lost to the wind surrounding them. "… It's for… Everyone…"

2D listened to her continue, his eyes wide with horror as she peeled away her determination to flee his arms and escape, furious that she would place the blame for this with herself. He cradled her close, wondering how she was lasting out here, in her thin shirt and jeans.

"That's enough, Noodle." 2D said sternly, nudging Noodle's chin with his hand so that their eyes would meet. "You're comin' inside, darlin'. This ain't yer fault… Yew didn't force Mud's ter drink too much now, did ya?"

Noodle was aware that it wasn't a question anyway, but nodded all the same.

"But… 2D-chan… It _is _my fault! I was the last person to be with him before this happened… If only I hadn't left him alone… I could have helped him! He wouldn't be in hospital!" Noodle insisted, as 2D began to guide the two back towards Kong. She swung her arms around, and backed off away from the vocalist. "I don't want Murdoc to put the blame onto me and have you all hate me. I would rather starve."

2D stared at Noodle sadly. Her actions were most out of character. And although she did look extremely pretty, with stray strands of hair fluttering in the vicious wind, and tears causing her eyes to look as bright as those that a cover girl on a magazine would have, and her cheeks were red from the cold, it was destroying him to see her this way.

"Noodle girl…" He murmured, taking her back under the blanket as he stared into her eyes deeply. "Murdoc would _never _blame yew fer somethin' he'd done to 'imself. But he will blame yer for beatin' yerself up over it and bein' silly enough to think runnin' away would solve anythin'."

Noodle blushed underneath the redness already present on her cheeks and sniffed, wiping away the glassy look to her eyes.

"You're right, 2D-chan…" She admitted slowly, voice lilting from her tears. "Thank you…"

2D smiled widely, and was about to take her back to Kong, when Russel's voice broke through the early morning air.

"You two! What the hell are you doing, you'll catch your deaths out here!" The drummer worried, half naked body pounding through the snow to reach them. His cheeks were already reddening from the cold, and he looked between Noodle and 2D respectively.

"What are you doing out here?"

Noodle shifted guiltily, about to explain everything, when a thought of great intelligence came to 2D.

"She was sleep-walking, and I found her. I started to guide her back when she slipped over on the ice and woke up. It's lucky she wasn't killed."

Russel stared concernedly at the young guitarist. "Shit…" He cursed beneath his breath. "All right… Let's get you inside. It won't do you any good being out here, especially after a shock like that." Russel stared at 2D for a moment, then took his blanket off him and carried Noodle in it back towards Kong. 2D waited for a moment, staring off at the backs of his friends, before sighing and slowly making his way back through the thickening snow. When he made it, he shut the door and locked it again.

For a moment, 2D cursed himself. He had promised to watch over Noodle, and he had almost allowed her to run away from home… From him. He had almost allowed the love of his life to escape from him, and when would he have known? Three, maybe four hours after she had left?

It was a very, very fortunate thing that he had been awoken by the wind thrashing against Noodle's bedroom windows. And upon noticing her bed was empty, he rushed towards the window, and noticed her form retreating slowly away from Kong. Without giving much consideration for his own health, 2D followed her, not caring that he too was still wearing the clothes, and not to mention underwear, that he had yesterday.

Yet all things considered – Noodle's insecurity and her attempted escape – 2D could not be feeling better. He had been able to watch Noodle as she slept, even get inspired for new songs due to her unusual beauty. Hitching an optimistic look onto his face, 2D marched directly into the Kong kitchen, where he knew Russel and Noodle would be. And, just as predicted, Noodle was raising the drummer's spirits slightly, the man making preparations for a soothing hot chocolate.

"Yew made enough for three?" 2D asked hopefully, winking at Noodle as he sat down. The girl blushed, managing to hide it behind her curtain of hair just in time.

"Just about, D." Russel said with a smirk, tasting the drinking chocolate to see if it was heated enough. He shook his head, and resumed stirring the thin, dark brown mixture.

"Me and Noodle have decided that a little bit later, we're gonna visit Murdoc at the hospital. The Doc said he should be waking up in about seven hours, but it will take some time to get through the traffic anyway… Goddamn Christmas shoppers." Russel growled, narrowly avoiding burning his finger on the hob.

Noodle smiled over at 2D, the resolve and sorrow slowly dissipating inside of her. "Are we still on for Christmas shopping later this month?" She enquired, just to confirm that what she had asked yesterday still rang true.

2D smiled at the girl from behind yesterday's coffee stained paper. "Sure thing, Noodle. I always keep a promise. Always."

_**Travelling**_

During the slow and tedious journey towards the hospital, Noodle could not help but feel butterflies re-enter her stomach.

What if 2D was wrong? What if Murdoc was, in fact, furious at the girl? Her stomach, already jolted from travelling, was now alight with guilt and anxiety.

Glancing back in the rear view mirror, Russel sighed. Noodle had become distraught and silent again, and he desperately wanted to talk with her.

Although he had to commend 2D on his quick thinking, it hadn't been enough. The drummer did not believe for a moment that what the vocalist had said was true, despite the man's best efforts.

And no matter what anyone said, Russel was, deep down, a very complex and loyal man. Yet he was also extremely curious, in the respect that if there was something he did not know, he would find out.

And by God, before the end of the day, Russel would squeeze the truth out of the man.

Yami's koi: … Well. That surely was an interesting piece to write. Thank you so much for being so supportive, it has really helped me get through these exams… If it hadn't have been for you gies, I think I would have just deleted the entire fic.

Neutral Man: Yeah. Well anyway, you've had a nice little break, which is good… So you can update more!

Yami's koi: Most of the time was not playtime, NM.  It was time spent feeling mad at the weather, because when it gets very hot outside, the heat seems to get into the loft… I have a headache now, just from writing the final four pages of this chap. :D

Neutral Man: Yeah… Well…

Yami's koi: Anyways, please R&R! Love you gies! Live and let live!


	7. A Visit And A Phonecall

Yami's koi: I'm alive! Here's the update! I've found my writing self again now… I want to write this now. Whereas with some of the other chapters… I dunno… Things just weren't working out… Um, here's chapter seven!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unable to shake off the complex plagues of guilt and nervousness, Noodle reluctantly stepped out of Russel's people carrier, careful not to slip on the black ice.

2D smiled warmly at her, and offered her his hand in a brave moment. She took the man's scarred one gladly, happy for any excuse to be close to the vocalist.

As it was near Christmas, the parking area allocated for visitors was full of cars, and finding a space had been difficult, and now they had to face a slow, five minute walk across to the main building. 2D smirked slightly at this thought, and started up a quiet hum, feeling Noodle's chilled hands against his own. In their haste to visit Murdoc, they had forgotten most of their warmer clothes and accessories, which led to a very impatient Russel. Furious, 2D had stormed into the car, his top half exposed to the freezing air, grabbing yesterday's t-shirt as he went.

Noodle felt the thickness of 2D's fingers between her, and also the faint scratchiness of the man's woollen gloves, feeling slightly more at ease.

'2D is right… Why would Murdoc blame me? I didn't force him to drink anything, apart from water, but that was to help a hangover, not to make him throw up.'

Another little voice began to reason with the predominant one in Noodle's mind.

'But since he had his stomach pumped, which helped him more than the water, you did all you could. No matter how much water you could have given him, we'd still be here. And don't you forget it.'

With this in mind, and feeling less responsibility over the entire situation, Noodle grinned, too, and concentrated fully on keeping her footing. In her mind's eye, she would see herself falling, but 2D would be there to catch her, smiling and kissing her lips as she thanked him hurriedly.

Sadly, that did not happen. The three band mates crossed the car park with little difficulty, the soft little crunching noises that accompanied their footfalls fading as they trudged inside, heading up to the ward where Murdoc had been last night, admiring the fairy lights and tinsel hung on the walls. Russel was almost distracted by the canteen, until Noodle tugged him away, barely listening to the man's groaning as she asked a Nurse if Murdoc was still in the same place as last night.

"She said he is still recovering, and that we can see him," Noodle said after a moment, striding towards the end of the corridor, past wandering patients with numerous tubes sticking from their arms and walked into Murdoc's room.

What she saw almost immediately made her guilt deflate. Murdoc's dark, mismatched eyes blinked blearily up at her, and, ignoring stubbornly the sounds of a bleeping machine near to his head, held his arms out to her.

"C'mere, love."

With barely enough time to nod, Noodle rushed forwards and embraced Murdoc, trying hard not to squeeze or pull out any of the tubes that were sustaining the bassist. She inhaled his usual smell of tobacco, sweat and alcohol, and felt tears rise in her eyes.

"I thought... I thought you were going to die," She confessed, fisting the back of Murdoc's flimsy gown. "I thought it would be all my fault… I knew I shouldn't have left you and I'm so sorry…"

Murdoc understood enough about women to allow Noodle a few moments to compose herself before speaking, summoning up words of comfort.

"Look 'ere, Noodle," He said firmly, his voice gruffer than usual, "It ain't yer fault. I drunk maself silly las' nigh', an' I don't want you thinkin' it's all your fault, cause it's not, all righ'? It's my fault for bein' a big dick'ead, an' you can't help that. If I was gonna die, it woulda 'appened las' nigh', and… If you're that worried about me… I promise… Yew won't ever need to go to hospital for me over drink again. I promise."

Noodle stood back, her face reflecting the damage Murdoc had caused right back at him, and he flinched inwardly. She had simply been an innocent bystander that he had been stupid enough to bring into this, dragging her into a mess that was not her own. For that, Murdoc was guilty.

"Plus, Noodle, it was a good job you found this bastard before his time was up, otherwise we'd all be really sad righ' now." Russel continued, voicing what Murdoc could not. The bassist nodded and grinned at the two new arrivals, thankful that they had respected him enough to make things right with Noodle before approaching the man with chastisement.

Yet the berating never began. Noodle's face of fear and guilt, desperation and concern had been enough punishment for the man on this occasion, and Murdoc was glad that 2D and Russel recognised that.

2D… Murdoc's eyes rested on 2D for a moment, and read the emotion there through his still blurry eyes.

"You ain' got nothin' to worry about, 'D," Murdoc assured him quietly, when no one seemed to take note of the glance. "I don' hold anythin' against yew. I'm glad I did what I did because it's showed me 'ow stupid I've been. But I'm pissed that Noodle got involved, an' that's why I wished I'd kept me gob shut. Jus'… Don' mention it again and I'll be okay, righ'?"

2D nodded, his blackened eyes reflecting somewhat of a grin. He pushed his hand forward and waiting until Murdoc shook it before speaking.

"Good tew 'ave yew back, Mud's."

Russel's bewildered, calculating look did not go by unnoticed, and 2D quickly saved himself by asking Murdoc about the general state of the hospital and when the Doctors expected him out.

"Well, I did me kidneys and liver some bad damage, they said," Murdoc said casually, rolling his eyes, "But a wanna be outta here at the latest by tomorrer. This place is drivin' me crazy and I ain't even bin ere all that long." He scowled up at the plain walls, and Noodle simply sighed. She had once been confined to a hospital bed, and although it had been for but a short while, it had seemed like an eternity before the Nurses had discharged her, allowing her back into the freedom and colourful outside world.

"I've brought yer some DVD's, anyway, jus' to keep yer occupied for a bit," 2D said brightly, taking the bag from Russel and handing it over to the bassist. "I got yer the Crow, South Park series three, and Land of the dead."

Murdoc snorted. "Thanks. I'm sure that's the kinda thing the Nurses'll want me watchin'."

Noodle smiled at the band member, feeling everyone slowly relaxing and acting as they would back home. "I'm sure you won't have a problem with that." She replied sweetly, just as a Nurse entered the room.

"Hello there!" She said brightly, glancing down at her clipboard for a moment before addressing the group. "I'm so glad he's got visitors, he's been moaning all morning about how lonely he's been."

"Bored," Murdoc corrected her, "Not lonely. Jus' bored."

The Nurse nodded. "My name is Selphie and I've been watching Murdoc since his arrival," She informed the group, her young face twitching into a smile, "He's quite the character. He informs us that someone was there to help him and for that, I am thankful. You couldn't have prevented what was going to happen, but you dehydrated him long enough to last until we took him into care. Thank you."

Noodle blushed, staring down at her feet for a moment before voicing the question Murdoc desperately wanted answering.

"When will he be allowed out?"

Selphie looked down at her notes once more. "The Doctors say that he is making a speedy recovery, but we might have to keep him in for observation for up to two more days."

Murdoc groaned and pulled his pillow over his face. Selphie chuckled.

"It's not all bad. We're just making sure that there are no long-term effects on your vital organs, Mr Niccals. We don't want you back here in tree days' time, complaining that your liver has packed in. I am sure that your friends don't want to be here any more than what you do, however the Doctors may change their mind." She informed him softly, sympathy in her emerald eyes.

Murdoc mumbled something from beneath the pillow, and 2D shook his head.

"Don' worry 'bout 'im, love, he's always a miserable git."

"'D, language," Russel warned, offering the healer an apologetic glance, much to her amusement.

"It wouldn't be a normal day if I didn't hear some form of curse from either a patient or a family member," She said, grinning, "I just hope that this has made you realise, Mr Niccals, that you shouldn't drink excessively all the time. It would do you some good to stop smoking, too." She added as an afterthought.

Murdoc's face emerged from beneath the pillow. "It's hard!" He whined, looking through the DVD's and selecting the South Park DVD's, "And whilst you're ere, could yer be a doll and put this on for me?"

Noodle gasped, fearing that Selphie would take the man's nature as being rude, but she just laughed and did so, inserting the disc into the DVD tray and making sure that the TV worked before leaving.

They stayed like this for a while, simply watching the toilet humour before Russel stretched, yawning, surprised when almost three hours had passed since their arrival. Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

"You 'ave to be somewhere, fat-ass?"

Russel glared at the man but chose to ignore what he just said.

"I'm jus' thinkin' about the roads an' about what to make for tea."

For some reason, that stirred within 2D a strange thought. After he and Noodle had had a snowball fight, he had used his computer to order some Shaman King, Hello Kitty and Pucca merchandise for the girl, ensuring that the packages would get to him quicker by paying the seller just a bit extra. He wondered for a moment if they had arrived, when Murdoc growled low in his throat, distracting the vocalist.

Although the bassist had let the man know that their were no hard feelings, 2D could tell the man still harboured feelings for him. Emotions such as lust, anger and resentment, no matter how much a person insists, never vanish in the instant that they atone for what they supposedly did. Murdoc wouldn't say it, and would not express it, but the feelings for 2D would always be there, building until the sexual frustration built up and they were vented on some willing passer-by, leaving them broken hearted and used in the morning when they found out Murdoc was gone. 2D suppressed a sigh at these troublesome thoughts, almost wishing that he could prevent this from happening, although he was not willing to do the things Murdoc asked of him.

He silently cursed whatever Gods were listening for making the emotions within a human so complex. The vocalist could feel a migraine approaching, and his lack of food was not helping the matter. As if to taunt him, his stomach emitted a loud rumble, causing Murdoc to snort.

"Yer ain't gonna find any food worth 'avin' ere. S'all shit unless yer like it when yer can taste the paper."

2D shuddered. "Gross," He muttered, his stomach aching once more, "But I definitely need some food."

Russel looked over at him. "You wanna take off and grab something to eat?"

2D gave Murdoc a glance, giving the bassist an opportunity to voice his opinion on the idea, but he just shrugged, acting indifferent.

"Okies." 2D agreed, taking out his wallet and counting up how much money he had brought with him. In total, he had £23.49.

"I think we should split it," Noodle suggested, bringing fifteen out and adding it to the amount in 2D's hand before he could protest. Russel took out a twenty and handed it to 2D, giving the man a look that let him know that if their money was lost, his head would roll.

2D gulped.

"Well, thanks fer seein' me," Murdoc growled, giving only Noodle a hug before turning back to watch the animated cartoon, letting them know he had slipped back into his usual broody self. The three left the room without a further word, smiling to Selphie as they passed, darting around other patients to get out quickly.

"Shit…" Russel cursed, looking outside, Noodle's eyes widening happily.

Whilst they had been inside, another wave of snow had fallen from the sky, with just a few lonesome flakes drifting onto the scene below. The cars were decorated with the white, crunchy substance, a thin layer protecting those –

SLAM!

2D's snowball connected soundly with the side of Russel's face, the ball separating upon connection and scattering Noodle with snow ever so slightly. Already 2D was gathering up another, getting ready to aim before Russel caught onto the game and darted behind a nearby car, Noodle following suit. The girl gathered some snow in her trembling hands, patting it to make sure it would not break during flight, before emerging from her hiding place and throwing the snowball with all her might.

It connected with 2D's arm, and the man grinned before throwing one in her general vicinity, despite knowing she had already changed position. He narrowly missed one from the drummer, just a few flakes slicing his cheek. The man edged his way around the large car, taking a risk as he moved to where Noodle had been but moments before, hurling a fresh snowball at her, whilst being assaulted by Russel from behind. He moved to the left, dropping to a crouch as he darted in between cars.

The car park was quiet, except for the occasional shriek when a snowball connected with bare skin. By this time, Noodle's fingers were raw and red, trembling as she forced herself to gather more snow into a snowball. The yuki, as it was called in her native language, seemed to sink through her frozen skin, chilling her insides as she threw it, managing to hit Russel square on the head, giggling.

"NOODLE!"

Noodle continued to chuckle quietly from her hiding place, which had ended up being a small area behind a car and a few small bushes. She kneeled down on the floor and slowly poked her head out from the side of the car, her eyes scanning the area for signs of her band mates.

"Noodle, we can team up against Russel, ya know!"

Came a somewhat close voice. Noodle glanced to her right, and crawled over to where the voice was coming from – That is, two cars ahead. 2D sat there, grinning at her like a little boy on his birthday, his bangs dripping with melted snowflakes. He waved her over, and the two swapped battle plans.

"I think, judging from where Russel threw his last, he's over there." Noodle decided after hearing 2D's thoughts, huddling close to the man in her cold state.

2D nodded. "Good girl. Now all we need is a plan to get 'im out, and we're announced the winners!"

Noodle nodded and, mustering the remainder of her strength that wasn't being exerted on warming her poor body, lobbed a fresh snowball behind a red car, hearing a loud shout.

"FUCKIN' 'ELL! IT'S INSIDE!" Russel screamed, standing up and wriggling, trying to get the cold substance from beneath his clothes.

At this point 2D stood also, and then began the assault of Russel, tiring only when the snow began to drift down more frequently, the drummer sighing as the two emerged from their hiding place, grinning at the soaked musician.

_**((At Kong))**_

2D leapt forwards and grabbed at the slip shoved into the letterbox haphazardly, its edges fluttering in the wind. He scanned it quickly and rolled his eyes, growling. He had missed the mailman, meaning that the post would be delivered tomorrow morning… With every possibility that Noodle would reach the post before him, resulting in one very embarrassed 2D.

Thinking on this, the three separated their ways, Noodle rushing to her room and turning on her mobile phone, reaching a number she had dialled so many times before she had almost memorised in her phone book. She waited just a few moments before the person on the other end picked up.

"Talk to me, Noodle."

The voice wasn't unpleasant, meaning that Zell was having a fairly decent day. Noodle settled back against her headboard, mind wiped clean of her earlier thoughts that involved her leaving Kong permanently as she struck up a conversation with someone she considered a best friend.

"So, whatcha up to? Wanna go shopping for some prezzies soon? I haven't even started yet; I've been saving up for something special… If you know what I mean…" Zell said, seemingly all in one breath.

Noodle grinned, shifting on her bed. "I promised 2D I'd go with him, but if you want you could join us."

"Nah, I wouldn't wanna break up the happy couple now, would I?" Zell said airily, not quite missing Noodle's gasp from the other end. "So, has he popped your cherry yet?" He continued, quite nonchalant.

"Zell!" Noodle cried, flushed red from embarrassment, "2D-san is just a band mate and friend, he's--"

"'Like a part of the family, Zell, I see him like a brother and nothing more!'" The boy said with a giggle. He stared ahead at the various guns hanging from his wall, a tribute to his late Grandfather's memory. "Seriously, Nood's, you'd have to be a dickface not to notice how you feel about him. Sure, people think Murdoc and 2D have something-" Noodle suppressed a wince, "-But there's a pretty big faction out there saying otherwise, that he likes you and will one day make his move."

Noodle groaned, massaging her temple with still frozen fingers. "And I bet I know who leads that faction…" She muttered, making Zell laugh.

"Nah, but I'm a pretty big believer. Noodle, even Squall tells me he thinks there's something going on. And whilst I'm still thinking about it, how's Murdoc? I've heard his in hospital over something pretty big… What's up?"

Noodle cursed herself. How naïve she had been not to realise that such a story would reach the ears of those poised with pen and paper. She made a mental note to check out Russel's newspaper when she went down for something warm to drink.

"It's kind of a secret, but I'm sure at least half of the stories out there are true, it's just a shame half of the 2D and Murdoc fan girls will never hear the full one." She confessed, her tone of voice letting Zell know that this was one secret he would have to keep even from his closest of friends.

"Murdoc took 2D aside for a moment and, well, kissed him. 2D told him that he doesn't think that way of Murdoc… And kinda left in a hurry. So Murdoc went back to the Winnebago, and…"

By the time Noodle had finished, Zell was left totally speechless, a trait very out of character for the energetic boxing fanatic. After a long pause he released a slow, hushed word of awe.

"Shit…" Zell moved towards his door, poking his head down the stairs, checking to see if his Mother was still downstairs cooking, chatting away to her friend. Nodding to himself, he retreated back into his room and began to speak. "Seriously, this is huge. How are you feeling? Any guilt left over?"

Noodle shrugged. "Not really. 2D-san made me feel better after I tried to run away. I just had to listen, I didn't have a choice, but after I saw Murdoc he reassured me, too. He's a good gie at heart."

There was another voice then from Zell's end, and the boy returned before Noodle could question him. "Fuck, I've gotta go, Noodle. If you need me, you know where I live, you have my email address and you somehow know my phone number." He hesitated. "If you can, meet me tomorrow at twelve down town. We can catch up before Christmas and stuff."

"Wouldn't you rather meet with Squall… Or even maybe Irvine?" Noodle said slyly, almost feeling her friend's blush from down the phone.

"N-No! Just be there, okay?" Zell asked, hanging up.

_**((Eleven fifteen)) **_

Noodle had woken up with a lot of time spare on her hands. Bored, she looked lazily around her room, and then rolled off her bed and onto a crouch on her floor. She reached out under her bed and fumbled around for a moment before her fingers clasped what she was looking for. She pulled out her most recent photo album, and settled back down onto her cushy bed to examine it.

The first few images were simply of the band whilst touring various parts of the world, with a few random shots of places that were of significant interest to the teenager. She then halted upon her friend's section, taking time to read what she had written beneath each one.

'_Outside McDonald's, 25/4/05. I find out Zell has a taste for hamburgers as well as hotdogs…' _This showed her blonde friend poised to eat a very large, very unhealthy piece of food, a brunette lurking in the background, his hand pressed to the side of his face in deep thought.

Both lead some complicated love lives, Noodle realised. Squall was a very closed and subdued person by nature, labelled by those who did not know him as a 'miserable bastard.' He wasn't very good at showing his feelings, which Zell happened to be extremely good at. He always said whatever came into his head, usually finding out what the consequences of doing that a few seconds later. He would be full of energy and ready to take up new challenges, and Zell would never hold back his own opinion on any matter.

Ever since she had arrived in England, Noodle had attended school. Insisting that she went to a mainstream, public school, she enrolled and wondered if she made a bad decision, only when she cast her eyes over her new classmates.

The only person who had spoken to her was Zell. At the time, Noodle could only speak broken English, and Zell was prepared to be patient, for once, and take his time with the girl, using his limited knowledge of Japanese to help interpret what she really meant when people misunderstood her. It was slow moving, but after a few months, Noodle picked up English quickly, and she only had Zell to thank. They had been friends ever since, and Noodle began to socialise with those the blonde considered to be friendly, finding each of them very different from the other.

This way of interacting in school had made things somewhat difficult for Noodle at one point. Targeted for being famous and befriending who were considered freaks, those who were popular and everything she did not want to be confronted her, using pathetic taunts and the usual bullying techniques to try and scare her away.

Upon hearing the news, Zell had donned his boxing gloves, the sport a big passion of his, and fought the 'shit riding cock masters,' as he had called them, a bold statement no one had dared make before. Even Squall raised an eyebrow at this, fazed by the sudden outburst of violence. It was something the blonde did not exercise often, and it earned him a bad reputation, but he didn't care. For once, he had found someone he could genuinely relate to, in more ways than one, although Noodle was oblivious to this obvious yet startling connection.

Noodle sighed, returning to the present, and glanced at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened when she realised how much time thinking could take up. She grabbed the coat and shoulder bag she had laid out the night before, tugging on a beanie and gloves as she passed the doorway, watching as 2D signed for some bulky items. The man glanced at her and cried out, trying desperately to hide his packages. Noodle stared.

"Um, hi, Noodle." 2D said, stuttering. He fidgeted on his feet for a moment. "You goin' ta meet Zell now?"

Noodle nodded. "What have you got there, 2D-san…?" She asked suspiciously, craning her neck to see what he was holding. 2D shifted so she could not see.

"Jus' some things little girls shouldn't see."

"Oh, so you've bought a porno?"

"Noodle!" 2D cried, aghast. A blush formed on his cheeks and he wanted to turn to hide it, not doing so only at the last moment in case Noodle saw what he had brought her. "Jus'… Jus' go out and 'ave some fun. Don't forget to save some money so we can go out in a few days, awrigh'?" 2D chided, almost pushing her out of the front door.

Noodle pouted, shivering against the cold outside despite her thick, warm coat.

"No hug?"

2D grinned. "I'm not falling for that one. Now go, and make sure you tell that young man I said 'Hi.'"

Noodle nodded, hurting just a little bit by the refused hug. "Okay…" She said, turning and walking down the driveway to Kong, now _really _in a hurry.

2D growled low at himself as he watched her figure getting smaller and smaller, battling her way slowly through and against the elements. He slammed the door shut, glaring down at the presents he had brought her. He opened up the packages and smiled at what he saw.

Inside one was one special edition Shaman King graphic novel, alongside two doujinshi. They were written in Japanese, but the fan-made comics contained stories that involved Yoh and Amidamaru, the two who Noodle believed to be in love. He flicked open a page idly, his eyes widening when he saw the samurai and Shaman kissing hotly… Naked… With a certain appendage halfway inside Yoh's…

Forcing himself to look away, 2D turned his attentions to the other packages. Inside was various merchandise he had won, including Hello Kitty jewellery and a Pucca handbag. Although some of the Hello Kitty collectibles were slightly babyish, he knew that Noodle would adore them, having seen her gush over similar items when they had been out shopping together.

The man sighed. That day seemed so long ago now. Since then, he had been kissed by Murdoc, had prevented Noodle from running away, had to visit the hospital because of the man and make some ragged form of apology, as well as enduring endless questioning from Russel, doing his best to hide away his feelings from the both of them.

It was all becoming a bit taxing. The man glared at the wall in front and without a single yelp of pain, hit the wall with his fist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami's koi: Yes, Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Squall are the same ones from Final Fantasy VIII. I just liked to add them in as a bit of a subplot, nothing too serious though. Plus, Noodle needs a gay friend, right:P I shall write soon!


End file.
